


Future's Whispers.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Just For Plot's Sake, Coldflash is the endgame, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart has Powers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Iris Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Iris West, Rating May Change, Sad Barry Allen, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: When Leonard Snart started being beaten by his father, he started to hear a voice. It was his friend and it helped him to keep going, so he followed his advices until the day he end up in the Oculus. Then, they became one and went back to Central City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. If you don't like what's going to happen, please, just don't read my fic and don't comment if you are only going to be rude, thank you.
> 
> That said... Hello everybody! :)  
> I'm back with another fanfic, yay! :D This one I think will be long, but I'm not sure, so we'll see ^^  
> Remember that English is not my firts language and please, if you see a mistake tell me so I can correct it :)  
> Especial thanks to Slicey, keptoandpyro and Hale, Elf of Rivendell for helping me with the title xD  
> I hope you all enjoy this fic :)

The story of Leonard Snart began when he was a young boy. That’s right, when he was just a kid. He had the worst luck a child could have. His father didn’t love him. Maybe at one point he did, but after a few years the beatings started and with it the pain. With that, though, also came the voice in his head.

Being a kid, of course, he didn't think anything weird of it. After all, the voice was his friend, it helped him and took care of him. It did what his father was supposed to do. It helped him with homework, taught him how to shave his beard and how to keep track of time.

After some time he could count the seconds left for everything. How long it would take him to open a safe, how long it would take for his father to come back from work, how long it would take for Lisa to stop crying.

When he realized that the voice wasn't normal he was at juvie. He was attacked but the voice had told him that everything would be okay, and it was. Mick saved him and right then they became partners.

When they got released Leonard wanted to kill his father for punching his sister. He wanted to let Mick kill him, but the voice didn't let him.

"It's not the right time." It said. "You'll know when you can do it."

Following its advices had always had good consequences for him, so even if he didn't like it, he let that bastard live. He suffered for a while, for him and for his sister and the second he had the chance, he left with her and never came back.

Years passed by and he followed the voice's lead. He got in and out of jail a lot, but he never died and he was always safe with Mick and Lisa.

They became very close, both of them knew about Leonard hearing things, but it was okay. It was not dangerous and they were together, or at least until the day the arsonist got trapped in a fire doing a job with Snart.

"You must get away from him." The voice said. "It's not safe for either of you to be together anymore." It assured. "You'll cross paths with him again, but until then you'll have to be apart."

It was hard for Lisa and him because both of them loved the other thief. His sister even complained, but he knew what he had to do. He knew that it was the right thing to do even if it hurt.

As he grew older the voice talked to him less and less. It just intervened in important events and Leonard felt relieved every time he heard it.

"Steal that diamond." The voice said suddenly one day. The thief was walking on the street, thinking about what job he should do in Central City this time. "You'll feel the thrill you want."

In the end, it wasn't what Leonard was expecting but something so much better. During the crime, a man fast as the light stopped him and his crew and the want to catch him almost overwhelmed Snart. He had to be better than that hero, he had to best him and to make sure that everyone knew who he was.

The voice didn’t say anything when he began to plot, so he was sure that’s what he had to do. He needed to slow the Streak down and he needed to find a way to do it. Then he found a weapon he fell in love with and killed the man that had showed it to him.

When he was about to leave, though, he heard the voice again. “Take the other one too.” It almost commanded. “You’ll need it too.”

The thief complied and took both weapons with him. He had never ignored its advices and he wasn't going to start now.

To test the hero, though, he just used the Cold Gun and it worked beautifully. He slowed him down without problems and he found out that he was right. That man worried too much about people and wanted to protect everybody.

He couldn't, of course, and he got away until his next face to face with the hero in the train. That time he was able to see better the meta and realized that he was just a boy. Unluckily for the speedster, he didn't care. He was about to shoot him to kill him when the hero's friends appeared.

"Let him go." The voice told him. This time it was an order, it was important. "It'll be fun to face him with Mick."

Leonard snorted, he almost broke character and laughed, but he let the boy go and left with the diamond. He was too excited to see the man who once was his best friend, his partner, and the second he arrived home he started looking for him.

Seeing the arsonist again was difficult, of course. He was a little bit ashamed, but he did his best not to show it.

"The voice told you to come here, didn't it?" The thief only nodded nonchalantly. "You're mad, Snart."

"Maybe." Leonard accepted. "But I brought you a toy."

Mick was pleased for now and they started to plan another heist already. Snart had a rule to steal in Central just twice a year, but right there? With the hero fighting him and his partner back? He couldn't find the strength to care about it.

Soon, he found an excuse to face the Scarlet Speedster again. He didn't actually wanted to kill him, but that's the excuse he used with Mick. For now it'd have to work.

When he realized that the boy wasn't going to appear any time soon the second time he had tried to get his attention, he was furious. The voice had promised him fun, but he wasn't getting any.

"Take a hostage." It said then. "You know who he’s working with."

Leonard did it and his plan worked, so he had finally what he wanted. Fighting him with Mick was too easy, though, and the boy even was yelling what he was going to do. He just needed to avoid crossing streams with his partner and they would win.

"You must let him win this time." The voice said suddenly. "It'll be fine, you have a backup plan."

Yes, Lisa was on alert. After all he knew something could go wrong and he had called her just in case something didn't go as planned.

In the end, Snart let the speedster win and then he let himself be saved by his sister while the arsonist complained. He knew the man didn't trust him as he did before but he wasn't worried. The voice in his head had told him that eventually everything would be alright and he believed it.

The problem right then was that they didn't have their guns anymore, so they needed a way to get them back. That's why Leonard tried to find out where the CCPD had hidden them. He wasn't lucky but soon or later he would have them back even if he had to make the weapons himself.

In that moment he realized that he didn't have to find the guns, he'd just have to find the person who had made them and convince him to making them again. And probably a weapon for his sister too.

In the meantime he took care of another issue. He needed to make clear in the city that he wasn’t an ordinary thief, so he started looking for information about the guns’ designer while he left a trail for the Santinis to find. He knew that the weapons were made in STAR Labs but he hadn’t a clue about who had developed them.

A few months later he had all planned but he wasn’t in a hurry to have the Cold Gun back, so he let himself be trapped by the Santinis. His partner knew the plan, of course, so he went with it until they showed his power without anything else than their hands and went back home.

The second they entered in the safe house, though, Leonard felt that something was wrong and the voice in his head quickly prove him right.

“You must do it already.” It said in a rush. It seemed worried and resigned. “Stupid speedsters…” It grumbled suddenly. “You need to get your weapons as soon as possible.”

Snart didn’t know what on Earth The Flash has done to annoy the voice but some time ago he had just stopped doing questions. Especially the ones he didn’t know how to answer. It was just weird to have someone inside his head that knew a lot of things he wasn’t suppose to know.

With Lisa’s help they kidnapped Cisco and his brother and soon each one of them had a special gun. Then he convinced the boy to tell him the hero’s name with little violence and finally had a chat with _Barry Allen_.

The thief couldn’t deny that the guy was cute, but he needed to focus, so he made a deal with the hero. It was a little bit sad because the boy was supposed to leave him alone and he loved the thrill of fighting against him, but that’s what felt right.

When The Flash went to Saints and Sinners to ask for his help the voice told him to accept, so Leonard did it his way. When it told him that he had to betray the boy when Barry left, though, he frowned.

“He’s going to be pissed.” Snart assured. “He’ll try to lock me up in Iron Heights.”

“You’ll find a way to get out before that happens.”

And he did. He let the metas go, but he made sure that all of them left without harm The Flash. Just one almost killed Barry, but he frozen him because it was too important for the voice to keep the hero alive. Besides, he didn’t want him dead neither, it was amusing having him running around the city.

However, the next time they met… It was not so fun. Lewis had kidnapped Leonard and had threaten him to blow his sister head up if he didn’t work with him. It was disgusting and he had no words to describe what he thought about his own father but he couldn’t do anything, so he played along for the moment.

The voice tried to convince Snart to let the hero help, but it wasn’t until the third time they met that he gave in. He was scared because there wasn’t anything as important as Lisa. He needed to protect her, so when the boy told him that he knew what it was happening and that he could, in fact, help, he accepted said help.

Later, the thief saw the hero die in front of his eyes and he felt guilty. He thought about how sad it was and how unfair had been the fact that he had the must to leave Barry alive just so his father could kill him while he was helping save his sister. He didn’t deserve that.

When he saw The Flash just a few minutes later he felt relieved and did his best to trust the boy. He owed him that at least.

“You can kill him now.” The voice said when he heard that Lisa was okay. He knew it was his father the one it was talking about. “He won’t bother you anymore.”

Leonard knew what it was at risk, but he also knew that it was worth it if that meant that Lewis wouldn’t be able to hurt his sister anymore. He didn’t hesitate when he killed that bastard, but it affected him more than he had thought. After all, he had been a monster, but he was his father.

Sadly, being in jail was lonely and boring because they had put him in the Meta Wing and he couldn’t do almost anything there. It would take him some time to know the place and find a way to escape, but he wasn’t in a hurry and the voice didn’t seem to be in one neither.

In the end, lucky him, it was Mark Mardon the one to break him out of prison, so he didn’t complained. Snart gave the man a chance and heard what he had to say but he wasn’t interested in getting ridden of The Flash. Instead, he went to the West’s house and warned him about the plan Mardon and Jesse were plotting.

For a moment the thief felt weird because until that day every time he had to interact with the hero, the voice talked to him but this time it didn’t. He could live his life without the voice, of course, most days he did, but it was just odd.

“Don’t worry that much.” The voice said softly. “You’re going for the right path.”

“The right path to what?” Leonard asked without meaning it.

“The right path for us to meet.”

For a second there Snart was scared. He wondered if he would start to see things too, now. He hoped not to because if he did and no one else could, that would mean that he had actually a big bad problem.

The thief didn’t want to think about that in that moment, so he just called Mick and both of them went for a drink. Leonard knew that it wasn’t smart to just stop thinking about what the voice had said, but he couldn’t deal with it for now.

Then, a brit tried to recruit him and the arsonist to save the world from Vandal Savage. At first the thief dismissed the idea, but when he went home with his partner he started to doubt.

“You must go.” The voice said. “It’s almost _the time_.”

Snart scoffed. He couldn’t believe that the voice just had done that. It seemed like Leonard had been a bad influence for it.

Soon, they found themselves on the Waverider and, contrary to what the thief had thought, the voice only talked to him twice. It was surprising because this travel was supposed to be important, but if it hadn’t talked to him it meant that he was doing the right things, didn’t it?

The first time was when he tried to change his past. The voice told him repeatedly that it wasn’t a good idea and that he shouldn’t do that, but he stole the emerald anyways and gave it to his father. It didn’t matter in the end because nothing changed and Leonard felt frustrated.

The second time was when he had to get rid of his partner. He didn’t want to kill him but he knew that he was a danger to the team. Luckily, the voice advised him to just leave Mick there and come for him later.

The Chronos fail was something that he didn’t expect and demanded the voice to give him some explanations. It didn’t, and the thief was angry but he couldn’t do anything about that.

After that Barry came to Russia to ask for his help and he almost freaked out in his insides. He kept asking himself how the Hell was the boy there and when the speedster took him and travelled in time as if it was nothing for him Snart almost freaked out again.

The Flash could time travel without a ship or even without any help. If someone who wasn’t Barry Allen had this kind of power probably would do a lot of evil. He himself had tried to change his past the second he knew he could try.

When they arrived to STAR Labs Leonard knew that something was off when he saw the reactions of the hero’s friends. He soon learnt why because he heard a conversation and suddenly he was afraid of going back to the Waveraider. He didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready, but one more time the voice calmed him down.

“Everything will be okay.” It assured. “It’s how it’s meant to be.” Snart frowned at that. “It has always been that way and it always will.” The voice softened. It knew that the thief was terrified. “I can’t tell you anything, but I promise you that you won’t die.”

Maybe he was stupid or delusional but he believed it. He relaxed instantly and helped Barry to steal in ARGUS to save Iris’ life. It was fun and interesting but in the end they got caught. However, Lyla’s reaction told him that she knew as well that he was supposed to be dead instead of right there stealing some alien tech.

It was somehow flattering and warm the fact that so much people knew about his death. He could have sworn that anyone wouldn’t have cared about him and that his sister wouldn’t have known what had happened to him.

He was at least calm about the fact that his sister would know. She would be sad, of course, but she was strong and she would get over it until he got back, whenever that was. Snart just hoped that he didn’t miss anything important.

Back at the Waverider Leonard knew something would happen to him soon or later but he wasn’t nervous. The only thing that mattered was that the Legends were okay and that they beat Savage.

That’s why when he saw Mick in the Oculus, trying to save their team, he couldn’t help it. He just went there and knocked him out. The arsonist probably didn’t believe it, but he was Leonard’s best friend, his partner, his brother. Snart had left him behind twice, but not because the other wasn’t important to him but because deep down he knew that it was the right thing. It was what he had to do.

“It’s okay.” The voice said, loudest than ever before. “This is your fate.” It said as the light began to become too bright. “It’s our destiny to be together.” Leonard felt warm, loved. “We’ll be stronger, the two of us.” It assured. “Once we’ve taught you again we’ll be able to leave.”

In the end, he couldn’t see anything, so he closed his eyes and thought about his life. When he opened them again, though, he was at home but he wasn’t alone.

“Good luck.” The man before his eyes said. It was Leonard too, and he smirked. “You’ve done it okay.”

Without saying anything else or looking at him anymore, the other Snart opened the door and go out. Suddenly he disappeared and the thief was alone in that house, in his childhood home.

“Now.” The voice in his head said. “It’s time for us to go to when you were a kid and teach your past you how to take care of himself and Lisa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard spends some time with the Oculus and finally goes back to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> Just so you know it, I'm writing another fics for an event so I'll be updating this one very slowly xD I hope you like it :D

Leonard wasn’t sure of what he was doing, but soon he started getting the idea. The Oculus was the voice on his head, it has always been, and it needed him to teach his young self how to survive and to guide him to the Vanishing Point.

“So you manipulated me to come here and get myself killed?” Snart asked with a frown. “Why should I let you do that to me again instead of get my father killed and live in peace?”

“I didn’t make you do anything and you know it.” The Oculus answered in his head. “I only said what would have the best outcome without risking the timeline and the world’s fate.” It assured. “You followed my advices because you felt it was the right thing to do but you could always do whatever you wanted.” The voice explained. “In fact, you tried to change your past against my advice.” It reminded the thief. “I can’t control what you’re going to do, I just can tell you what it’s best for you and hope that you follow my guidance.”

“But the Oculus, the machine, it’s already smashed.” Leonard reasoned. “How is it possible for me to destroy it again?”

“In your timeline it’s destroyed, yes, but not in the previous one.” The voice said. “The time masters believed that in the Vanishing Point the time didn’t pass by, but it did, just a lot slower.”

"What do you mean?" The thief asked with confusion. "They could have been there forever, right?"

"Not forever, but a long time." The voice answered. "They thought that they aged because they weren't always in the Vanishing Point, but actually they would have aged eventually anyways."

"Then I have to remember all I've ever done to guide my past self?" Snart wasn't impressed. "Because, let me tell you, I have a good memory, but I don't think it's that good."

"No, you have to watch the timeline with me and help you and your family to survive." The Oculus explained. "The Time Masters will know something happened to them and they'll try to get rid of the threat before it can harm them."

"And what about Hunter and the team?"

"They'll go to the busted one every time they go to the Vanishing Point because for them it's destroyed." The voice said. "They can't do anything, but you can." It assured. "The life of this Leonard will probably be different to yours."

"Why?" The thief crossed his arms but then he remembered The Flash explaining what happened when he asked for help. "Because nothing happens twice exactly the same way when you change the past."

"That's it." The Oculus said proudly. "But you'll have my help, so don't worry."

Leonard knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, but he hadn't another choice. Anyways he was going to help himself, even if that would lead him to where he was in that moment.

"What's going to happen to me when this is over?" Snart was curious. "Where did the other me go?"

"We're going to go to your time." The voice answered. "Not to the exact moment you left, of course, but a few years later because that's the time we're going to spend here."

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course, now we're one being." The Oculus explained calmly. "We'll be very powerful once we're out of here and we’ll learn to work together in no time, but until that moment we’ll have to be patient.”

“Okay.” The thief said quietly. “I can work with that.”

Time passed by and Leonard helped his young self to live his life, to survive. He was mostly sure that it would be okay and that being the smart boy he was he would let the voice guide him.

The Time Master didn’t know that the voice was the Oculus and they just thought about it like an illness. They tried to make him go to a psychiatrist and intern him or something, but the older Snart and the Oculus warned the younger one and helped him with all he had to say and do.

By the time the younger Leonard became an adult, they had more time to be careful with whatever their enemies wanted to do to harm him. They never succeed, of course, because the Oculus let the thief use its power and its knowledge in their advantage.

Soon, the criminal became Captain Cold and when he finally joined the Legends the older Snart was excited. He was going to go back to his life, he was going to see his sister and Mick again. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than that.

“What are we going to do when we go out of here?” The thief asked. “Are we going to stay with the Legends? Go back to Central?”

“If you want my advice, then take it easy at the beginning.” The voice answered gently. “Maybe take a vacation. Some weeks in a house on the beach would be nice to get used to be with me.”

“I still don’t get what you mean with that.” The criminal complained. “We’ve been together most of my life.”

“You’ll see.”

Not much time after that, the day finally arrived. Snart saw patiently how he approached to the Oculus, how he knocked Mick off and how he blew up. Then he saw himself just before him and looked at him in the eyes.

“Good luck.” He smirked, amused by his own words. “You’ve done it okay.”

Without saying anything else Leonard walked towards the door of the house and left that place. He wasn’t uncomfortable there, he didn’t even feel like he was in a prison, but he wanted to go back to his life and hug his sister. He had missed her.

The thief only had time to blink once before he found himself standing on the bridge of the Waverider, so he frowned. He wondered how he had arrived there when he thought he would appear in the same place he disappeared.

Anyways, he was alone right in that moment, so he took the opportunity to make himself look all cool and composed. That gave him time to look for some important information, of course.

“Welcome back, Mr. Snart.” The AI greeted him appearing as a head in front of him. “May I ask how are you here?”

“Hello, Gideon, it’s good to see you too.” Leonard smirked. “I was trapped somewhere and now I’m not, I don’t know how I ended up here instead of in the Vanishing Point, I guess I was thinking about the ship when I left the place I was in.” Then the thief started to walk. “We’ll talk later, I want to say hi to the others.”

It seemed like it was sleeping time or something like that because there was no one to be seen. Not at least until he arrived to the Waverider’s galley. There, he saw Sara making out with another girl.

“Well, well, and I thought that we had a spark.” He drawled.

He was lying, of course. He knew very well that the kiss they shared was a goodbye kiss, even if deep down he wished it wasn’t. Suddenly, the blonde turned around and threw a knife.

In that moment he knew he had made a mistake in startling that way the former killer. It hadn’t been wise, but he couldn’t do anything to change that now. Snart just accepted that he was about to be stabbed, luckily not in a deadly spot.

“Watch it!”

The voice exclaimed and then everything stopped. Leonard looked at his surroundings and stepped aside just in case the time started running again. He actually didn’t want to be perfored by a knife.

“I think I get now that thing about being stronger together.” The thief smirked, grabbed the weapon and walked towards the women. He was still out of reach because he wasn’t suicidal. Then everything moved again. “Can you cool down, please?” Snart smirked widelier. “I just came back, I don’t want to die.”

Both girls watched him warily, surprised and maybe confused. The criminal didn’t know what the Hell had happened while he was on his sick leave but he hoped that the team behaved mostly like they did before. And with some luck they would have grown a brain too.

“You’re not Leo.” Sara affirmed with authoritative voice. It was almost scary. “Who are you and how are you here?”

“I’m Leonard Snart.” He rolled his eyes even if it was just because he loved being dramatic. “Blew up the Oculus and all that.”

“If you’re Leonard then prove it.”

The thief told him everything he could to make the former assassin believe him and when he finished talking he crossed his arms. He didn’t over share anything, of course, he didn’t want to talk about himself or his past, just the few details she already knew.

“Well? How long have I been gone?” He asked. “And where are Mick and my Cold Gun?”

When they told him that they had been dead over four years Leonard wasn’t actually surprised. He was aware that some time would have passed and he honestly thought it would have passed even more.

However, the fact that Sara was now the captain of the ship did surprise him a little bit. She called the others and all of them reunited in the ship bridge. When Mick saw him and Leonard just smirked the arsonist knew that second that this was his friend.

First of all, though, he looked at the others as if making sure all of them were seeing the criminal too. He walked fast towards Snart and when Mick finally reached the other thief he just punched him in the face.

“I deserved it.” Leonard accepted stroking his sore jaw. “I’m going to see Lisa and take a vacation.” He said. “No stealing, no crime, just relax. Do you want to come with us?”

“Of course I want, you fucking asshole.”

Most of them complained, not just for him but for Mick too, and Leonard felt grateful for that. He was scared that the team would have let his best friend aside the second he gave some problems, but in the end they took care of him.

Both thieves packed their belongings, Snart the few he had taken with him when he first joined the team and Mick some relevant things. It was obvious, for the quantity of stuff he was leaving behind, that he was planning to come back to the ship. Leonard couldn’t feel happier about his friend because he had found a family.

The Legends left them in Central City and they went to one of their safe houses to grab a phone. Then he dialed his sister’s number and waited for her to answer the call.

“Hey, sister of mine.” He greeted. “Can you guess who just came back from travelling?”

Lisa didn’t cry over the phone, but she did it when she saw him with Mick and hugged his brother. She was just too blissful and had missed him too much to not let her feelings overwhelm her.

They spent a few days just chilling in the safe house, getting ready to their travel. They deserved a lot of free time for what they had been doing, or so they said.

Both Mick and Lisa filled him up of everything that had happened in Central City and in the timeline in general in those years. In return, Leonard told him everything he knew about the Oculus and his new powers.

Obviously he hadn’t learnt to control them yet, but as the voice had advised him, he would take it easy. Step by step. After all, practice makes perfect.

When they finally had all ready they hired a car and went to the beach house they had rented. As Snart said, they wouldn’t do anything illegal until their vacation had finished.

They needed a break, especially Leonard because he had to relive again almost all his life. It had been weird as it had seemed like he was watching a movie, but he remembered most of it.

The pain, the fear, the insecurity and the need to protect Lisa from their father… He clearly hadn’t forgotten any of that through the years and to see that happen again had left him shaking sometimes.

Luckily, Snart had his best friend and his sister with him. They would take care of him and they would help him to control his new powers, even if it would take months. Leonard knew that he was safe and that everything would be okay because he was with his family and he, with the Oculus with him too, was strongest than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart finally goes back to Central City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! A day late, I'm sorry xD   
> Yesterday I was busy and went I got home I totally forgot about posting this chapter. I hope you forget me! <3  
> Enjoy this new chapter, mates! :)

Chilling out in the beach house was fairly funny for Lisa. His brother, on the other hand, wouldn’t get out of the house for long, like a grumpy cat, and Mick would spend barely any time inside of the house.

The arsonist enjoyed the heat and he just stayed there until the sunset. More than once Lisa and Leonard needed to remind their friend to stay hydrated, but that wasn’t usually a problem due to the man loved to drink his beer.

The other thief liked the idea of spending time with his sister, but he tried to understand his new powers when he was alone in the house. He didn’t know what to expect about them and Snart preferred to have the woman and his partner far from him just in case he was dangerous.

“How are you doing?” The burly man asked one evening, when he decided that the sun wasn’t hot enough for him to be out. “Anything new?”

“No.” Leonard answered honestly. Since the Chronos fail he was less of a dick with his partner. “The Oculus talks to and gives me advices but I don’t know how to drive my powers.”

“Then I guess surprise will do.”

Before the snarky thief could ask what he was talking about, he saw how Mick just threw a knife to him. He opened his eyes widely, felt a rush of adrenaline and suddenly everything stopped.

Then, he did the same as he did when Sara almost stabbed him and took a step aside. After that, he grabbed the knife and walked towards his best friend until he was just a few inches apart of him and calmed down with a scowl on his face.

“Don’t do that again.” Leonard said when he saw the arsonist startling because of the proximity of their bodies. “It was a good idea, but don’t do it again.”

Mick snorted, took a beer out of the fridge and started drinking with an amused expression. Snart had to admit that his asshole of a partner had had a good idea and it worked because he now knew what could use to start controlling his powers.

The adrenaline of the danger was a nice incentive to stop time. He and the Oculus didn’t want to die, so it was a beginning. The thief knew that he wouldn’t be able to use that feeling every time he wanted to use his powers, but it was a nice step forwards.

Leonard started using that incentive to stop time, and the Oculus encouraged him to keep going. It was helping him, teaching him slowly how to last more time in that state where time didn’t keep going. It was actually fascinating moving around and seeing the water still in the middle of a wave, birds motionless in the air or even the happy smile his sister wore lately.

They were happy, they were together and they were more powerful than ever. After all the time Mick passed with The Time Masters, he actually learnt a lot about time travel, the dangers of it and how to be more careful and not to mess things up.

However, they weren’t the only ones that changed. Lisa was stronger too. During all that time that she thought his brother was dead, she toughened, she was more aware of everything and thought about every step she took as Leonard had taught her.

The woman did all she had learnt because his brother wasn’t there anymore to look after her. Snart hoped all that didn’t change now that he was back because that was wiser and safer.

Slowly but at a firm pace, Leonard kept learning how to control his powers even without the adrenaline rush. It was hard, and once or twice the man even passed out but he didn’t give up until he could do certain things like he walked or talked.

Almost half a year had passed by then, and all of them decided to return to Central City. There, they decided that they would do a job and Mick would go back with the Legends. The arsonist wouldn’t tell that out loud, but the siblings knew that he missed the rest of his family.

They were happy for him and it was okay if Mick wasn’t there with them every day. They would see each other between missions and if Snart felt like it, he maybe would join them some time.

For now, though, they had to focus on his target. After they decided what they wanted to steal, the plan was simple. They would break in without trigging any alarm, they would take everything that had some value and Lisa and Mick would escape after alerting certain hero of their presence. Then, Leonard would distract Barry playing and flirting with him until the other two were far away.

Both his sister and his best friend looked at him amused but with a raised eyebrow. The thief just decided to ignore him while they planed everything and prepared mentally a lot of other plans just in case something went wrong.

After some hard work, the day of the heist arrived and Leonard felt weirdly excited. Maybe because he loved his game with The Flash or maybe because it had been too much time since the last time he did something like that.

The truth was that he didn’t care about the reason, the important matter was that he was going to have a lot of fun. Also, the thrill he was feeling was going to help him a lot to use his powers.

The moment he saw the lighting approaching him he aimed his Cold Gun at the floor and shot. Obviously, The Flash fell ungraciously to the ground and whined before standing up very fast.

“One would have hoped that the hero of Central City didn’t fall on the same trick over and over.” The thief drawled with a fake bored expression. He was actually having fun. “This is a little bit disappointing, you know.”

The speedster looked at him gawked and Leonard smirked. Barry’s face, even masked, showed so many emotions and the older one could see that the boy was conflicted and confused.

“Fast as ever I see, Scarlet.” The thief tried to snap the hero out of his head. “I know that I’m very cool, but I wasn’t expecting you to be frozen only by my presence.” He commented. “I wouldn’t have brought the Cold Gun If I had known it.”

“Snart.” The speedster mumbled then. “Is it really you?”

“Of course it’s me, Scarlet.” The man rolled his eyes just for the drama’s sake. “And don’t worry, I don’t blame you for not warning me about my death, I know why you did it, or well, didn’t” He continued talking. He needed to distract the boy until his sister and best friend were gone. “Your friends actually didn’t hide it very well and I knew it too.”

“But you went back to the Waverider anyways.” Barry frowned. “Why?”

“Why don’t we race to STAR Labs. and I tell you everything?” The criminal was having fun and felt the anticipation run through his veins. He knew that he would enjoy everyone’s reactions to what he was able to do now. “If you win I’ll tell Lisa and Mick that they have to return all the stolen goods.”

The hero’s face was full of confusion for a second, then realization and finally the adopted an offended expression. Barry felt like he was being played but wasn’t sure how or about what, he just frowned a little bit and finally sighed.

“Okay, but you can’t use your gun to freeze me.” The boy said. It was almost a command, and wasn’t it cute? Leonard thought. “You’re free to use your bike, thought.” He tilted mildly his head. “If you have it here, of course.” Barry added. “You can count to three if you want.”

The brunette was being cocky and was very confident on his win. From his point of view it was very obvious that he was going to get to the labs minutes before the other man because he was the speedster.

What the hero didn’t know was that he was having a lot of luck. Snart could have asked him whatever he wanted for that little bet, but he preferred to be sneakier than that.

“I’ll see you when you arrive.” The thief smirked due to the snort he heard but started counting anyways. “One… Two… Three!”

Barely two seconds later the man stopped time with an amused expression and walked calmly to his bike. Then he focused on his powers, got on the vehicle and started it.

Leonard made a satisfied sound when he saw he was able to do it and drove to The Flash’s secret base without any hurry. It had taken a lot of effort to get something he touched to work and be on motion and now he was putting his skill to a good use.

Lisa and Mick freaked out the first time Snart could take them with him. The arsonist was the first one to recover and murmur a “Well done, boss”, but when his sister could respond she had been amazed by the beauty of everything frozen in time.

Humming happily, he finally arrived to the building and when he was getting in, almost in the Cortex, he finally let the world move again.

“Good night.” He greeted the engineer and the doctor. “Isn’t there anyone more here right now?”

“Hey, Leo.” Cisco said cheerfully. “How did you get here?” He asked with some confusion. “And no, Joe is with Cecile taking care of their baby, Iris is at home and Ralph is on his free day doing whatever.” The boy explained. It was a good thing that he couldn’t tell him apart of his doppelganger. “Barry is taking care of a break in, but he should be-“ In that moment a whirl of wind made a lot of papers fly away. “-here any second now.”

The speedster blinked at the sight of Leonard and opened his eyes wide. “How-?” The boy asked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “What-? Are you a metahuman?”

“No, Scarlet, I’m not.” He assured. “I just got stuck with the Oculus for four years and now I’ve gained some perks.” The thief stopped the time again and walked until he was on the hero’s back and then everything moved again. “Like being faster than you.” The brunette turned until he was facing the criminal and frowned. “You can try and put me those metahuman handcuffs on me, but you won’t get anything with it.”

“Don’t push it.” The voice told him almost like he was amused too. “You don’t want them trying to find a way to restrain us, that would be dangerous.”

After a few minutes where everyone was in shock, they finally started to understand some things. Then, they asked about what happened to him and why the Legends didn’t tell them that Snart was back.

However, the answer was obvious. The Legends didn’t think that it was their business and they didn’t actually talk in those months. Also, he had been on vacation, so their team hadn’t bothered in tell The Flash and his friend about him because he was laying low.

Leonard had been hoping that the Legends would be quiet so he could surprise his actual favorite hero. He enjoyed a good, dramatic entrance and loved to be able to surprise him.

“So, what are you going to do from now on?” Barry asked with a soft smile. He still felt guilty about his “death” and the criminal would have to remind him a few more times that he went anyways back to the ship knowing his fate. But that was something to do on another time. “I’m not going to arrest you if you keep your criminal career, of course, but it would be nice to have some more help here.”

“You can ask for help if you’re in real trouble.” Leonard accepted with his back resting over a wall. “But in the meantime I’ll do my own business and probably I’ll steal something when I’m bored.”

The hero snorted while shaking his head and smiled brightly. “It’s good to see you, Snart.”

With smooth moves, the thief walked towards The Flash, took a paper with his number out of his pocket and gave it to the hero. “Just in case I’m not on my usual spot to hang out.” Leonard said with a smirk. “If you want to talk or whatever, you can call me too.” He added. “I have a lot of free time.”

The criminal heard the growls on his way out, of course, but what mattered was the soft laugh of the brunette. He knew the boy was married, but it wouldn’t hurt anybody to flirt a little and have a good time with Barry if he was willing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry talk for a while and Leonard finds out that he can do another interesting thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! ^w^  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

Everything was going good. Barry didn't have any bid bad enemy to fight and actually the everyday criminals were quiet. It was peaceful and the hero was happy, but he was feeling low.

That and the fact that the last time he didn't know anything about Snart he ended up finding out he was dead was what made the speedster call him.

The man didn't answer the phone, though, and the brunette got stressed. Half a minute later he ran to Saint & Sinners and saw Leonard outside with his mobile on his ear.

They stared at the other one straight in the eyes and a smirk started to appear on the thief's face. Then, Barry's phone started to ring.

"Seriously?" Snart asked, but he was talking to the Oculus. Not that the hero knew it because that was a detail the man left out, of course. The only ones that knew about that were Lisa and Mick. "I was a little busy, Scarlet, I couldn't answer the call."

"I don't regret anything." The voice said, referring to the fact that he recommended Leonard to go to the bathroom in an exact moment.

"Yeah, um... Sorry." Barry apologized. "I just thought that something could have happened."

"You didn't even let me a minute to call you back." Leonard put his phone back in his pocket. He was amused and he let the boy know it. "Since you're already here, do you want to go in and talk there or is it a serious matter?"

"We can go in." The boy mumbled. "But I actually don't have anything to talk about, I just wanted to check on you."

"We'll find something to talk about." The Oculus said. "He's sad, this will cheer him up."

"Well, you can tell me what you have been doing these years." Leonard entered to the local and ordered two beers. "After all I told you a lot of things about what I did."

"Wait, so you didn't tell me everything?" Barry asked, honestly surprised and Snart smirked.

"Not a chance, Barry." He answered. "But we're not talking about me. Come on."

Both of them sat down on a lonely table and the hero began to talk what had been happening in Central and in his personal life. Apparently, the boy really needed to talk. And he was still married.

The speedster was so excited (like a puppy, the thief thought) talking about everything that he ended up explaining silly things about his job. He explained a lot of technical stuff about his job as CSI and whatever Leonard didn’t understand, the Oculus helped him quickly.

“I, um… sorry.” The brunette said suddenly and looked at his beer. “I must be boring you with all my chat about science stuff.”

“Not at all.” The thief answered suppressing a frown. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, usually people don’t understand what I’m talking about when I explain them what I’ve been doing on my lab.” The boy mumbled sadly. Yeah, the Oculus was right, the speedster needed a distraction and well, it wasn’t like Snart was suffering being with Barry. “That or they are not interested about that in the first place because it has nothing to do with them.”

“Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself talking about your job.” Leonard shrugged. “Besides, I invited you to talk about your life and what you wanted, it would be very impolite to tell you to shut up, don’t you think?” He looked at the hero and smirked to try to help the other one forget about bad feelings. “Also, it helps me to have more relevant information about how the CSI department works and how to avoid getting caught and leave evidence behind.”

The boy snorted. “Like if you needed to know anything about that to not get caught.” He shook his head with a small smile on his face. It was at least something for the criminal. “You were doing just fine before I stepped into the image, and even then you just went actually to jail once.”

“I didn’t say I’m not very good.” The man drawled dramatically. “I’m just saying that the more I know the better.”

Both of them stayed in silence for a few long seconds, the younger one lost in his head and the thief wondering if he could do something to brighten up the boy without anyone noticing. It was going to be a hard task, but he actually became fond of Barry when he helped his sister and when he visited him in prison.

“You know, I was serious.” The speedster almost blurted out before blushing a bit. “It’s good to see you again.” He smiled softly. “I knew there was good in you.”

Instead of answering to that, though, Leonard grabbed his beer, raised it and approached to the boy until the bottle was in the center of the table.

“To being alive.” The thief said.

“To being alive.” The brunette repeated.

When the bottles clinked their hands rubbed lightly. It had been barely a touch, but the contact was enough to trigger something inside of Snart and suddenly his eyes were bright blue.

The criminal lost focus on everything and his vision blacked for a second. Then he saw in front of him the speedster with his wife in what was, apparently, their house.

Barry was talking excitedly about something the thief couldn’t get, but Iris made a face and told something out lout that stopped the hero. Leonard could see how the time almost stopped too, probably due to the boy accessing to the Speed Force, but he wasn’t affected.

The sudden change of the brunette’s expression was so noticeable that even the more clueless person could have seen it. The boy looked at his feet, closed his eyes and sighed sadly before taking a deep breath, smile apologetically and return to the normal speed.

If the girl knew something was not okay she didn’t say anything, she just started talking and finally left the hero alone.

The thief wasn’t able to approach or touch him and he didn’t insist anyway. In the time he had been with the Oculus helping his younger self everything was similar. He just could watch from some distance, and never touch or talk with the people he was seeing in that moment.

When Leonard came back to the present he blinked several times and noticed the speedster looking at him worriedly. It wasn’t strange, of course, because he probably had been gone like a full minute, but with his powers he actually couldn’t assure anything.

“How long have I been gone?” The thief asked with a frown. “Have anyone else noticed?”

“I don’t think so, it’s been like four or five seconds.” Barry replied and Leonard thought it was very interesting. “What the Hell was that, Snart?”

“I don’t know.” The man lied easily. “It was a first.” Leonard drank the rest of his beer and got up. “I need to figure out why this happens and how to control it.”

“Why don’t you come with me to the labs?” The hero offered standing up too. “We could help you.”

“Not a good idea right now.” The Oculus said just the second the speedster finished talking. “Lisa understands us better for now, so she’ll be able to help us without having to explain anything else.”

“I know, Barry.” Snart nodded slowly. “But I’ll be more comfortable at home.” He explained. “Thank you for the offer anyways.”

“You know, you’ve been very nice this evening.” The boy mumbled walking towards the door with the other man. “It’s weird.”

“I can be an asshole if you want.” The thief smirked. “But I didn’t know that you were that kinky.”

“What?” The brunette flushed. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He exclaimed with his cheeks beautifully red. “It’s just that I’m not used to you being nice, that’s all.”

Leonard snorted and both of them said goodbye. The brunette felt better than when he left his house and he felt like he could went back home with the woman he loved without worrying her because of his mood. Snart, on the other hand, went back to a safe house and called his sister the second he sat on the couch.

“What did just happen?” The man asked out loud. “What did I see?” He frowned trying to stay still. “It was his past? Some possible future?”

“It will happen in a few days.” The voice asked with confidence. “At least it has a ninety percent probability of happening.” It rectified while Leonard was taking deep breaths. “You should call him sometime next week to talk with him.”

“And why do you care that much about what happens to Barry?” Snart pursed his lips for a second. “I have a soft spot for him, but you aren’t influenced by my emotions, are you?”

“No, don’t worry about that.” Leonard could hear the smirk in the voice. “I care about The Flash because his lifestyle will affect all the future.” It explained. “He needs to have a good mental health because otherwise he’ll end up dying too soon, and Wally West will have to take the responsibility of being the only speedster protecting this city.” Before the thief could talk again, the voice added something else. “He’ll die too, of course. He’ll not be ready to against certain enemy and Central will have to find new heroes because Killer Frost, Vibe and Elongated Man won’t be enough.”

“That’s dark.” Snart mumbled. “And why have I to do that?” He asked absently. “Why can’t do that his friends or his wife?”

The man suspected that it had something to do with what he witnessed in the peek to the future, but he preferred to be sure. After all, Barry and Iris could have had a fight before that or she was angry with him for some reason.

“Iris West… Is a strong woman that made bad decisions.” The Oculus said. “Her frustration is misplaced, so she’s the reason The Flash will need soon a break.” Leonard was a lot calmer than when he arrived there, so he went to the kitchen and started cooking something for him and his sister. “And that’s why he won’t tell his friends, because all of them have some sort of friendship with her.”

“So he’ll need someone to talk to that won’t tell anything to his other friends.”

“Who?” The thief raised his eyes from the food he was making to see his sister smiling mischievously in front of him. He hadn’t heard the door and he didn’t know if it was a good sign or not. “Is he someone I know?”

“I don’t think so.” Leonard lied and shook his head. “He’s a cute CSI that I want to bring to the dark side.”

The girl chuckled. “Translated to: I want to fuck him.” She said with an amused expression. “You know, I think that if you ask him to go out with you on a proper date, it’ll be easier for you.”

“It’s not that.” He replied. “I mean, I’d like to, but he’s married.”He frowned. “I thought she was the perfect person for him, but now I’m starting to doubt it.”

Lisa looked at him with curious eyes and asked for him to explain himself better. Her brother sighed softly and started the story to the moment he saw the brunette outside in Sains & Sinners.

He explained how the boy had been so eager to talk to him, how he had said that usually the people didn’t care about the job stuff that exited him so much and how sad he looked like. Then, Leonard told her about the brush of their hands and the vision he had suddenly.

At the beginning, he had been a bit scared and surprised, but he knew that it was a new skill related to the Oculus. Finally, he told her about his conversation with it and explained his theory, but the voice didn’t clarify if he was right or wrong.

“So you want to help out this CSI just because he’s in a bad relationship instead of because you have something to win?” The woman asked skeptically. “How long have you known this man?”

“Long enough to know that he won’t try to arrest me if what I’m trying to do is help him.” He assured. “Besides, the Oculus is totally on board, so it won’t be dangerous.” Leonard wanted to soothe his sister, but he actually didn’t want to talk anymore about that. He had other things to focus on. “The important matter right now is how to control the visions and how to trigger them.” He changed the subject. “The boy told me that I was off for four or five seconds.” The man told her. “It doesn’t seem like a lot, but in our world it can be the difference between being dead or alive.”

Lisa nodded gently and sat down next to him. “I’ll do my best to help you, Lenny.” She said with a soft smile. “Do you think that we should call Mick?”

“No. At least not for now.” Leonard answered confidently. “If he comes back from his current mission we’ll tell him, but we can deal with it right now.”

The woman nodded again and began to say theories about what she thought it was what triggered his powers. She trusted his brother more than anything, and in that moment he was right. After all, this wasn’t an urgent issue for now and they could take it easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard makes a small discovery about how his powers work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank KLizzyA for letting me know a tiny mistake I made! :)
> 
> That said, I'm back and I'll try to update this fic once a week :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Getting a hold on his new skill wasn't as easy as he thought after learning to use his powers. In a whole week he didn't have another vision and he really needed some kind of advance.

"Why don't you take a break and call The Flash?" The Oculus proposed. "You need to relax and he needs someone to talk to."

"Okay, okay, I'll call him." Leonard sighed before taking his phone and dialing the boy's number. "Hey, Scarlet, want to talk?"

"Subtle." The voice said sarcastically and the thief rolled his eyes. He actually didn't give a shit this time.

"Snart?" The brunette frowned at the other side of the line and was in silence for long seconds. "You know, don't you?"

"Yeah." The criminal nodded. "Sometimes I'll know things I shouldn't, get over it and don't ask questions."

Barry actually chuckled at that. "Okay." He accepted. "Eobard had bugged all the places my friends and I live and hang out, I don't think you're doing worse than that."

"I'm not spying on you or your friends, kid, I promise." That actually appeased the hero. "Do you want to hang out a bit?"

"I finish my shift in fifteen minutes." The speedster said trying not to look like he was too eager. "We can meet then."

"Saints & Sinners in twenty?" Leonard asked.

"I can be there in fifteen, you know." The speedster replied and the thief snorted.

"But I can't." Not at least without using his powers. Snart smirked because he was pretty sure that the boy was blushing. And he was. "I'll see you in a while."

After that the criminal prepared himself to go out, took his normal gun and went to the bar, where the brunette was already waiting for him.

"So... Are you going to tell me what happened the other day?" The boy asked once they were sitting. "You left me worried."

"Just a side effect of the Oculus." Leonard dismissed nonchalantly. "Don't think about it, it's nothing." The hero frowned but didn't press. "Tell me about your day, would you?"

The speedster told him about what he did at work and explained excitedly to him a fun silly accident he had. Luckily it had been harmless and hadn't messed up with any evidence.

"Then I got home in my lunch break and I wanted to tell Iris this, but she was... Busy." Or not interested, Snart guessed. "After that I went back to the precinct and that was it until you called."

"Well, then I'm glad I called." Leonard said. "Wouldn't want Central City's golden boy being sad, right?"

"I would still like to know how you knew it." Barry wondered. "I bet it has something to do with your powers."

"Maybe someday you'll know." The criminal answered smugly.

"Come on!" The brunette insisted, very amused. They were playing, there was nothing wrong with that. "How does it work?" He asked with curiosity. "If I just...?"

Leonard saw the other's hand approaching to him, but he didn't do anything. That wasn't going to work, he had tried that with his sister already a hundred times.

"It won't wor-"

Just as Barry's thin finger touched his bare skin Snart's eyes brightened intensely. A second later the thief found himself on a different place.

He didn't recognize where he was. It was a white smallish room that had a newspaper's cover page from 2024 projected in a wall. In it was said that The Flash died fighting a dangerous meta and it was written by Iris West-Allen.

On the other side of the room was Barry sitting on the floor, his arms around his legs and his face hidden in his knees. By his shaky moves, the thief could tell that he was crying. Leonard understood, no one wanted to know when or how he was going to die.

However, the cover changed suddenly and The Flash defeated the meta instead of dying. The hero didn't notice, though, and a second after Snart was back in the bar and sighed. "How long this time?"

"Three seconds, I think." The brunette answered with a shit-eating grin. "You don't know how to control it either!" The boy was sure, and he wasn't wrong. Then he realized what he had just done and his expression turned hesitant. "What... What did you see?"

"Past or future?" The criminal asked out loud. Barry looked at him confused at that, but he remained silent.

"It's a possible future." The Oculus said. "It has high probabilities of changing more if you are by his side." It explained. "You already witnessed a change, but it can be better for him. For us."

"Sorry kid." Leonard spoke suddenly. "I'm not going to tell you about a future it's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?" The speedster frowned, still confused. "Is it something wrong?"

"No, Scarlet." The thief assured. "It's actually something good, don't worry." After all, his death was already changed.

Barry wanted to press a bit more, wanted to learn at least some details, but he knew that knowing too much about someone's future wasn't always good. He probably would worry and obsess like he did with the newspaper's cover Eobard showed him.

Luckily, before the brunette could to even thing a new topic to talk about Mick entered in the bar and joined them.

“Snart.” He greeted with a growl. “Flash.”

“I hope you don’t mind him joining us.” Leonard said drinking from his beer. “I wouldn’t want to tell Mick to go away.”

“No, um… It’s okay.” Barry replied a bit uncomfortable. “The more the better, right?”

“Cute.” The younger thief said with a smirk on his face. “Maybe we should call the rest of the Legends and Team Flash.”

Being anything but subtle, for the sake of the boy, Leonard brushed his hand with the arsonist’s, earning a raised eyebrow from the arsonist and a chuckle from Barry. The powered criminal scowled dramatically and looked at his partner to tell him without words that he would explain later.

“Really, if you need help you just need to go to STAR Labs.” The hero smiled lightly. “I promise you, my friends won’t bite you.”

“Of that I’m sure.” Snart answered. “But I don’t trust Cisco not to vibe me.”

“Fair. Even if you just vibed me.” The speedster protested playfully. “You didn’t do it on purpose, so I forgive you.”

“How nice of you.” Leonard drawled rolling his eyes. “We’re not calling it ‘vibing’, though, I’m pretty sure Cisco would get offended.” The truth was that he didn’t want to feel stupid when he heard someone referring like that to his powers. “What if we just leave it nameless or call them visions for now, until I can tell what I’m actually seeing?”

Barry fake-sighed but accepted it easily. After that both of them kept talking, Mick joining sometimes to add something or just grunt until it began to darken in the street. Then the hero just say goodbye to the criminals and left to go home, where his wife was already waiting for him. Snart wondered if the kid had told his friends that he was seeing him.

Not long after, the two thieves finished their beers and went back home. There, Leonard started explaining his partner what all the things told in Saints came from and he made sure of not letting anything without being said.

“So now you can see the future.” The arsonist stated. “Or possible futures, whatever.” He frowned and shook his head. “That is very dangerous shit, you know it, right?”

“The Oculus doesn’t seem worried.” The younger criminal shrugged. “The things I see don’t have to be meant to happen, so I don’t obsess over them.” He tried to explain. “Anyway, the Oculus knows what it’s doing, even if I entirely don’t, and it wants the best for me because it’ll be the best for it.”

“That gives me several headaches.” Mick went straight to the fridge and took a beer from it before taking a swig. “How do we get you to control the visions?”

Leonard smirked. That was the Mick he remembered, always straight to the point, everything else was a waste of time. Sometimes was something bad and no recommendable, but in cases like that one, Snart was perfectly fine with it.

They talked about some theories that Lisa had come with and when she arrived home joined them. They had to think about something helpful soon because they wanted to pull a heist and Leonard wasn’t going to let his powers get in the middle.

“Well, it’s not because he’s a male, because otherwise it would have worked with Mick too.” The woman said thoughtfully. “And it’s not because you like him because you **love** us.” She added. “Maybe is it because he’s young?” She frowned. “Wait, do you know if he’s a meta?”

Leonard tensed. “Yes, he is.” He accepted quickly. His sister was smart and she was going to find out soon or later. “Maybe I should try to touch a meta.”

“What would you without your sister?” She smirked mischievously. “Other than bang The Flash, I mean.”

“I’m not fucking him, Lisa.” The thief rolled his eyes. “He’s married. To a woman.”

“But she’s not the right one for him, right?” Lisa smiled knowingly but softly at the same time. “Or at least that’s what the Oculus says.”

Leonard sighed but he didn’t argue. He was getting in too much trouble for a boy he barely knew and well, yeah, the future. The thief was confident that he was doing the right thing and that eventually everything would be fine, but he could smell the conflicts, the sorrow and the struggle from miles away.

“Don’t worry, Lenny, I’ll be by your side as long as you need me.” The woman said, still smiling. “Maybe even more.”

“Yeah, partner.” The arsonist added, raising his beer. “Whenever you need us.”

“In that case, prepare to go out.” The older Snart told the others. “We need to meet Shawna Baez, also known as Peek-a-Boo.”

Leonard had never lost the track of the metas they had freed in Ferris Air, and after he left was Lisa the one that followed their trails. Finding the girl was easier than stole from a toddler.

However, the first thing Shawna tried to do when she saw them was to run away, or teleport away. Snart wasn’t having it, so he stopped time and dragged his sister and his best friend with him so they could blindfold her and cuff her hands. That way she wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Leave me alone!” She exclaimed, and to her defense, she was terrified. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you!”

“Shut up.” Mick growled. “You just need to be still and quiet and then we’ll let you go.”

Curiously, she obeyed, even if she tensed and whimpered when Leonard touched her. The second Snart touched her skin his eyes brightened blue and what he was seeing changed completely.

He was still on the street, but he was on a different one. Besides the girl, there were other two men with her and it was clear that she was scared.

Shawna was only inches apart of one of them, his arm around her protectively. But there was nothing protective about that gesture.

The next moment the second man took out a gun and when he shot, the meta's friend put her between him and the bullet and ran away.

Then Leonard was back in the present and frowned. That had been a dick move. Or well, will be.

"Break up with your boyfriend." The thief advised. "Best friend or whatever." He added. "He'll put you between him and a bullet. Literally."

He should tell Barry to go and have a look just in case the moment he could find out when and where would happen.

After that they let the woman go, and even if she was confused, she didn't waste a second to leave. As she said, she didn't want to have anything to do with them. She was okay by her own.

"Okay, then it’s clear." Lisa said with a proud smile. "You only have visions touching metas."

"For now." Leonard mumbled. "If I can force my powers to see the future of every person I want, I'll do it."

"So what now?" The arsonist asked. "We wait to every time you hang out with The Flash so you can practice?"

"I think it would be wiser to go to STAR Labs." The woman mentioned faking innocence. "If I'm not mistaken, they have a lot of metas there helping out."

"You just want to play with Ramon." Leonard affirmed without any doubt. "But I think you're right, it's time to pay all of them a visit."

"I'm going too." Mick said, almost too fast. That made Snart a bit suspicious, but he didn't say anything. "I don't trust them to keep at bay their pig."

“Fine.” The younger thief wasn’t actually sure that that was the reason his friend wanted to go, but he trusted him and knew he wasn’t really an idiot. “But don’t shoot anybody if I don’t say so.”

“I wouldn’t dream about it, boss.” The arsonist shook his head. After all he hadn’t shot any of them and even teamed with them when the alien invasion happened and with the Nazis after that. “I don’t need you freezing time and my ass.”

Leonard nodded at that, satisfied for the moment, and decided maybe he could use Mick and his sister to keep The Flash’s friends busy. Then he would be able to convince Barry lo let him use that rubber man to practice with his powers. At least he hoped so.

His guinea pig might have problems letting him use him to improve his skills, but if he complained too much Snart would use his persuasion methods to get what he wanted. No one was going to stand between him and his future, and he knew the Oculus was alright with it.

The thief just wished he didn’t need to do something drastic. Like, for example, forget his deal with The Flash and kidnap that meta.

Sure, it wouldn’t be as easy as Snart would like it to be, but he was one to persist until he got what he wanted. He was stubborn and he _always_ got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Tell me if you see any mistake or something I can improve, please! ^w^ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! <3
> 
> See you, my lovely readers! <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard, Lisa and Mick go to STAR Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! <3
> 
> I'm here again with a new chapter! :D Thank you very much to all that lovely people that leave amazing comments! You're the best and you make me want to keep writing! ^w^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! <3

Snart was in the main entrance of the labs with his sister and his best friend when he sighed. He walked calmly and let the nerds know that they were here because the Oculus said they wouldn’t be very happy to see their security not doing a damn.

If those idiots really didn’t want them to go in without an invitation, they should have a properly security. Even a four years old kid would be able to break in there without sweating.

Maybe, if he was in a good mood he would tell Lisa to give some advices to their tech boy. That would be another day, though, because right now they had other and more pressing matters. Like helping him to control his powers, for example.

“What do you want?” A voice coming from some speakers asked. “We don’t trust you, man, I don’t care you’re friends with Barry.”

“Ramon, let us in or we’ll break in.” Leonard rolled his eyes. “We’re being polite and you’re just afraid that I’m going to replace you as Scarlet’s best friend.”

“How dare you!” The boy exclaimed, totally offended. “Barry would never replace me!”

“Come on, Cisco, just let them in.” They heard the doctor talk in the back. “You’re being ridiculous.”

They let the criminals in, so in no time they were in the Cortex. It was weird because there were only the two of them and no one was rushing to call the cops or whatever.

“Barry’s at work right now.” Cisco said pouting. “And you’d know it if you were his best friend.”

“And the rest of the team?” Leonard ignored the engineer. “You seem to be awfully alone.”

“They’re doing this or that.” Cisco answered, still looking at Snart like his worst enemy. “We don’t keep everybody here until some criminal appears, you know?”

“You didn’t answer our question, though.” The woman spoke then. “Is something wrong? Do you need help with something?”

Leonard really felt weird. He had kidnapped those two, he had been a threat to them or their family and now they were too comfortable with their presence. Even after betraying them.

Deep inside him, he wanted the other two not trust him, but he wasn’t going to complain if that let him get what he wanted.

“I need to learn how to control my powers.” He explained. “There’s a new thing I can do, but only work with metas.”

“Only with metas?” The doctor asked with professional curiosity. “Are you sure?”

“For now it is.” Leonard nodded. “It worked with Barry and Shawna, but it didn’t with Lisa and Mick.”

“Can I run some analysis?” The woman asked. “I think they would be helpful to find out why that happens.”

“It could be interesting.” The Oculus said. “It’s going to be definitely helpful and won’t have any negative effects on us or on our relationship with Barry.”

“Okay, but he doesn’t touch me.” Snart pointed a finger to the engineer. “I don’t want him vibing me.”

Cisco frowned but didn’t give much importance to it. After all he was a criminal and the boy probably thought wanted to hide something about a heist or where his stolen goods were. Maybe he even suspected that Leonard didn’t want him to see anything related to Lewis.

The truth was that the thief only wanted to keep a secret the fact that the Oculus was a living being. The voice had been with him since he was a kid, and the only people that knew about it were his sister and his best friend.

The Oculus was something that just the most important people in his life knew about it and he didn’t want to change that. He was afraid, though, that he would end up telling Barry about it and probably after that the rest of his team would know it too.

“You can touch his sister, though.” The arsonist joked. “If she doesn’t break your hands, of course.”

“Mick, honey, that was rude.” She told him while walking towards the boy. “I wouldn’t break your beautiful hands.”

“Not now, trainwreck.” Leonard said and looked at the doctor. “When are we supposed to start with the analysis?”

“Right now if you want.” She answered, almost excited. The thief couldn’t believe how many nerds he was getting along with. His high school self would laugh cruelly because of that. “But I have to prepare some things first.” She mumbled. “And I need to move heavy machines, I think I’m going to call Barry.”

“We can help you with that.” The arsonist proposed and Snart stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “We don’t need to waste time waiting for him.”

If Leonard didn’t know Mick so well, he would have bought the excuse, but they knew each other for years. The thief narrowed his eyes and followed the other two, not noticing he was leaving his sister alone with Cisco.

“She’s Killer Frost, remember?” The Oculus spoke suddenly. “She is a very strong and smart woman.”

Just Mick’s type, Leonard should have known. He shook his head, amused, and kept some distance between him and the other two. He wasn’t sure if his friend had a chance, but he wasn’t going to be an annoying ass and he would let the other man try to woo the girl.

However, he wanted to learn how to control his powers as fast as possible, so he helped with the heavy stuff and followed the doctor’s instructions. First of all, he laid down on one of the machines to let the woman scan his brain, listening to his friend talk from time to time asking her about what certain things meant.

“Why is that part of his brain so bright?” The arsonist seemed a bit worried. “Is there something wrong with him?”

“I don’t think so.” She moved around, but Leonard couldn’t see what she was doing. “I think that has something to do with his powers, but I still don’t know how.” The machine moved and the thief was able to climb down of it. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Snart nodded. “But I may not answer it.”

“When you use your powers, do you think about something in specific?” Caitlin looked like she was really interested. Probably she was. “A person or a feeling?”

“I think about the thrill of a good job.” Leonard tried to look nonchalant. “That’s what triggers my powers. Is it something similar to you?”

“She becomes Killer Frost when she’s scared or very angry.” Mick explained instead of letting the woman reply. “That’s why I though startling you would work. Not because of the fear of dying but because the adrenaline you feel when you’re in danger.”

“You remember that?” The doctor seemed amazed. “I thought you could only focus on fire and food.”

“Hot girls are on the list too.” Leonard rolled his eyes when he heard that. His friend was everything but subtle. “And you’re hot.”

“You barely remembered kidnapping me.” The woman crossed his arms.

“Well, you couldn’t protect yourself. Now you can.”

“What Mick’s trying to say is that smart, strong women are his type.” Leonard intervened. All that chatter was a waste of time and he wanted to focus on the important matter. “Now, can we return to the conversation where you were telling me why the thrill triggers my powers?”

“Well.” Caitling cleared her throat. “Our powers are like self-defense mechanism to our bodies and strong feelings are what trigger them.” She explained. “I think that if you want to develop them even more, you’ll have to think about strong memories and feelings.”

“Like, let’s say, my best score?” The doctor nodded. “Or the first time I did a solo job?”

“Yes, that would work, but you can try to use other memories.” She said with some doubt. “Like when you sacrificed yourself, or I don’t know, when you killed your father.”

Leonard frowned at the mention of that bastard. He wasn’t proud of murdering him, but he was happy that he was gone because that way he wouldn’t hurt his sister or him anymore.

The day he got ridden of Lewis wasn’t one he wanted to remember, but not because he felt too good or too bad about if, but because he felt numb. He didn't feel anything but empty because Lewis was a son of a bitch, but he was his father and he had killed him. He didn't regret it, though.

"Okay, I get it." Leonard nodded. "Good and bad feelings can trigger my powers as long as they're strong." He mumbled thoughtfully. "Alright, do you need anything else? A blood sample? Another scan? Mick's number?"

"I can take care of myself, boss." The arsonist scowled. "I'm here babysitting you, not the other way around."

"Of course." The thief smirked. "You didn't have hidden reasons at all."

The doctor cleared her throat. "A blood sample would be alright."

In that moment Snart realized that he was too comfortable with the heroes around too. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Go ahead, then."

Leonard sat calmly and let the woman do her work until she finished. Then Caitlin labeled the sample and put it to analyze it quickly. It wasn’t an urgent matter, but they weren’t working in anything else because there were no metas attacking lately.

“I guess you’re going to keep coming here until you get a hold on your powers.” The doctor said looking at Mick for a fast second before turning around. “Or did you just come here for some tips and advices?”

“I’ll probably stick around for a while.” The thief nodded absently, thinking and planning. “I was hoping to use your rubber man to practice with the visions until I can control them.”

“I don’t know if Ralph will be willing to be your guinea pig.” She mumbled thoughtfully. “But we can try to convince him.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can convince him.” Leonard smirked mischievously. “And if I can’t I’m sure Lisa will be able to do it.” He nodded towards the arsonist. “If that doesn’t work either, I still have Mick to have a nice talk with him.” In that moment, though, the thief realized that he had left his sister alone with the engineer. “Why didn’t anybody tell me that Lisa was left alone with Ramon? She’ll probably know The Flash name by now.”

“Oh, no, she already knew it.” Snart turned to the other criminal with a frown and a questioning look. “You told her that the boy you where helping was a CSI with some… problems.” Mick was discreet enough not to tell everyone what Barry’s problems were  in front of the woman and the younger thief was grateful for that. “What did she say before we went to see Shawna? When she asked you what would you do without her?”

 _“But she’s not the right one for him, right? Or at least that’s what the Oculus says.”_ Leonard cursed silently and sighed because he had been too focused in his powers to realize what Lisa did.

“And not only that.” The voice spoke, amused. “You missed your guinea pig’s name.”

“Okay, Lisa has improved too much since I died.” The criminal admitted with resignation. He didn’t like her using those skills against him, but he would have that talk with Lisa later. “And that Ralph guy is going to collaborate because otherwise I’m going to tangle him up over and over with his own limbs until he gives up.”

Mick snorted, surely having a lot of fun with the entire situation in general. It was not every day when you were able to see Leonard Snart that unfocused and easy to make a mess of his brain.

It was not really like that, it was just that he was too focused in controlling his powers and didn’t think a lot about anything else. That was what made him so easy to trick, and not only by Lisa, he realized, Mick got to be in STAR Labs. as well to see the doctor.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Caitlin frowned slightly. “I’m pretty confident that we can convince him without your help.”

“I hope so.” Leonard walked toward the Cortex, where they had left his sister and Cisco alone recklessly. “I really don’t want to have problems with Barry. Our deal works and it would be a shame to go back to the starting point.”

Lisa was very close of the engineer, ignoring his personal space, when they walked there and her brother looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She only smiled faking innocence and kissed the boy’s cheek before leaving with the other two.

“When are you coming back?” Cisco asked suddenly, making the three of them to stop near the door. “I mean, Cold, you didn’t come here just for some analysis, did you?”

“I’ll give you a heads up next time before coming here.” The criminal smirked and resumed their walking. “I’ll send Scarlet a text.”

They didn’t talk all the way back home, not at least about their plans at the labs. because they had already talked about them. However, Leonard was going to have a long and serious talk with his sister and his best friend about flirting with those two.

Snart knew neither of them were kids, and he trusted them above everything, but they needed to be careful. He had very clear that they could be risking ending up emotionally hurt, even though Mick was probably just interested in getting laid with the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> As always, I accept constructive criticism, so if you find any mistake or something I could improve, please let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, so please, love me a lot! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard talks with Lisa and Mick and then has a nice chat with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, I totally forgot about updating the fic! I'm so sorry! >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

The moment they closed the safe house’s door Leonard crossed his arms and glared at the other two. He really wasn’t one to tell other people what they should or shouldn’t do with their love life, but he was worried.

“You know they’re heroes, right?” He asked with his poker face. “We’re criminals and they try to stop us.”

“Well, that doesn’t stop you from flirting with The Flash.” His sister smiled faking innocence, but he knew Lisa, so he didn’t buy it. “Don’t be a jerk, Lenny, we’re adults and we know what we’re doing, right, honey?”

“Yeah, that doctor is very smart and I bet Lisa’s boy toy is, too.” The arsonist shrugged. “If they give in, they know where they’re getting into.”

“But do you really know where **you** are getting into?” Leonard insisted, worried about his family. “I know you are tough and strong but deep inside you’re softies.”

“Look who’s talking.” The woman smiled, amused. “Helping a boy because has problems and not because you’re getting something from it.”

“Well, this is different.” The thief crossed his arms. “The Oculus needs me to do it so the future is not screwed up.”

“And what does it tell about us?” Mick asked with a smirk. “You haven’t mentioned that.”

“Actually… The Oculus didn’t mention you or the nerds.” Leonard frowned. “And that’s somehow weird.”

“I needed you to talk to them.” It said suddenly. “To warn them and all that.”

“What for?” When he realized, he rolled his eyes. “Of course, this way they would be even more willing to talk to them.”

The arsonist laughed out loud because it was obvious what Leonard meant even if they hadn’t heard the Oculus. At least someone was having a good time.

“Okay, you jackasses, I’m not going to be your babysitter, so do whatever the hell you want.” Snart scowled. “I hope you don’t use me as an excuse to go to STAR Labs. because that’s not going to work.” He stated. “If you want to pay them a visit, go ahead, you don’t need me at all.”

“Not a chance, boss.” Mick smirked. “But don’t worry, I won’t cockblock you when you flirt with The Flash.”

Leonard growled and locked himself up in his bedroom. He was totally done with the conversation and completely regretted being the one who had started it. Karma was a dick sometimes.

The thief spent the rest of the day there, talking with the voice inside of his head and planning a heist. He wasn’t fond of doing a job without having absolute control of his skills, but he needed the stress relief. Maybe he would be able to play with his favorite hero if both of them were in the mood and there was no risk of ending up injured.

Perhaps, if he planned the heist to be at day time, he could even ask Barry to take him to the labs. and practice a bit with his powers. He would get to know the rubber man, Ralph, and the thief would be able to see how he reacted to his presence.

If he was lucky, the other heroes would have convinced him to help him. In any other case, he could try and be the one convincing the guy. If the man was smart he wouldn’t have to suffer any damage.

First, though, Leonard would have to talk with Lisa and Mick to be sure they were up to do a heist. That’s why he met the other two the next day in the living room and told them about some expensive paintings waiting to be stolen in Central City’s main museum.

Both of them were in, of course. In fact, Mick was itching to burn something and he hoped he could use his Heat Gun. Probably, if Barry decided to play, they would be able to have a good fight and have some fun. If the hero didn’t appear, Leonard would make sure that his friend had something to burn.

“By the way, Lisa, I want to talk with you before you leave.” The arsonist knew when he needed to go, so he went to the kitchen to leave the siblings alone, “I’m so proud of you for improving your coning skills, you know that, right?” The woman nodded, confused. “Good, but I need you to not use those skills against me. Since you became an adult, I’ve never lied to you and the only thing I hid from you was Barry’s identity.” The male thief sighed. “You know why I did it, so I’d appreciate if you returned the favor. Don’t try to mess with me, please.”

Lisa smiled with amusement but nodded anyway. She knew what her brother meant and she wasn't going to upset him.

However, before the female thief could say a word, Leonard's phone ringed. The criminal looked at the device and smirked when he saw who was calling.

"Barry." He drawled the boy’s name. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know it, you traitor!" The hero exclaimed to Leonard's amusement. "You came to STAR Labs. and didn't tell me a thing! I could have been here, you know!"

"But Scarlet, you already knew you can't trust me." Lisa looked like she was worried for a second, but a moment later she smiled softly and left to the kitchen with the arsonist. "You were at work and I didn't want to bother you."

"Yeah, sure, because you care so much about bothering people." The brunette protested. "I bet you just wanted to steal something and didn't want me there."

"That's cold, Barry, I would never!" He said dramatically. "Scout’s honor."

"You've never been a Scout."

"But I stole some of Raymond's Boy Scout's symbols." The thief smirked. "Isn't that enough?"

Barry laughed out loud at that. Leonard was being ridiculous and both of them knew it.

"Why would you do that?" The brunette asked, giggling a bit. "They don't have any value."

"Didn't you read my file before you erased it?" The criminal asked. "I'm a klepto, Scarlet, and there weren't a lot of things to steal in a spaceship." He shrugged. "I just couldn't help it."

"You're the worst." Barry said with a smile. It was surprising how the boy accepted his criminal side. "However, Caitlin told me you're pretty healthy and there's nothing weird in your blood." The speedster explained. "I mean, my DNA shows I'm a meta, but yours doesn't do that."

"Well, that must be because I'm not a meta." Leonard deadpaned. "My powers aren't due to the explosion but because of the Time Stream itself."

"I know, but what I mean is that there's nothing that gives away you have powers." The hero seemed excited. "The only thing that shows you're special is your brain."

"My, my, Barry, I know I'm smart, but you don't need to flatter me." Snart smirked. "Flirting is going to get you nowhere."

"What? I... No! I'm not-" The thief imagined the brunette all flustered and laughed. "You're an ass."

"So now you're looking at my backside too." Leonard joked. "And I took you for an innocent boy."

"Damn it, Leonard, stop it!" Barry said, totally ashamed and blushing. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do." The criminal took pity on the brunette. "I don't care what my brain shows because no one's going to want a scanner of it." He said. "And I guess that doctors would think I have an illness or something."

"Well, you're probably right." The hero replied and kept silence for a few seconds. "So, when are you coming again?"

"Why would you think I'm going to go there again?" Leonard was having a good time and it felt almost weird. "I could totally use Shawna or Bivolo as my guinea pig."

"You can say I have a hunch." The thief could hear the smile on the brunette's voice. "That and the fact that Lisa almost ate Cisco alive and Mick was all flirty with Caitlin."

"Mh... Yeah, good hunch." Leonard smirked with amusement. "You'd do a good detective."

"Go ahead and pretend I'm not a CSI." The brunette snorted. "Or The Flash."

"Food's ready, boss."

Leonard was really comfortable talking with the hero, but he was a bit hungry and he couldn't spend all day chatting with Barry. That's why he used the excuse to finish the call.

"Well, Scarlet, it's been nice hearing from you, but pyro mamma hen wants to make sure I eat something." The brunette laughed at that. "I'll give you a heads up the next time I'm planning on visiting STAR Labs." He smirked. "Or maybe you can ask your friend Ralph to join you on my next heist."

“Really? You are trying to get my friends to help you with your powers and plan a heist anyway?” The hero raised an eyebrow. “Wait, don’t answer that, I’m sure you are going to say something like it’s stress-relief.”

“You took the words out of my mouth, Scarlet.” The thief nodded even if Barry couldn’t see him. “See you soon.”

The call ended and Leonard went to the kitchen so he wouldn’t hear Mick complain about how long he was taking to go there. None of them asked him about the conversation with the hero, but it was obvious that they were a bit worried.

After all, Barry was a married man and all of them knew that Snart was as much of a softie as the other two. They didn’t want Leonard to get hurt because of his soft spot for the brunette.

The thief didn’t want to talk about that either, so instead he talked again about their job. He made sure they knew what museum they were going to hit and which of the paintings needed to be freed of their confinement in that place. Their duty now was to look for information on the Internet and Leonard would do the rest for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> I accept constructive criticism! And please, tell me if you find any mistake so I can change it! ^^ 
> 
> Have a good day, you beautiful creatures! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finally goes to STAR Labs. to let the heroes help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! ^w^
> 
> I wanted to let you know that I'm working on my other WIPs, don't you worry about them, but I'm working too on the ColdFlash bingo, so it's a bit difficult to do everything at the same time xD I'll be posting slowly, but for now this fic will be updated every week until it's finished! If not, I'll probably update some of the other WIPs I'm working on! Thanks for your patience :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

The heist was fun. While Lisa sneaked to get their prize, Mick and Snart faced the heroes.

Leonard was excited, feeling all the power boiling inside of his body. Ralph and Barry made a good team, but they weren't able to beat the criminals and they knew it.

The thieves were only playing and all of them were well aware. Leonard also knew what hero's plan was.

They only needed the Elongated Man to touch Snart and then Barry would be able to get him while he was stunned by his own powers. Stopping the other two would be easy.

It would be a lot easier if The Flash could be the one touching the criminal, but he couldn't. The floor was iced or wet and the speedster was having a bad time trying not to fall again and again.

The heroes were trying hard, but it was not enough. Every time Ralph was about to touch Leonard, the Oculus warned him and he stopped time and walked away.

At the end, Lisa was gone, Barry had his feet frozen to the floor and both criminals were aiming at Ralph with their weapons.

"You lose, Scarlet."

The thief ordered the arsonist to go away and by the time he did it the speedster had freed himself and Snart had lowered his gun. Ralph didn't know what to do.

"A race, Scarlet?"

The hero snorted. "I'm not falling on that trick again, jerk."

"Then tell your friend Vibe to open a portal, would you?" The criminal walked towards the exit. "I would let you carry me, but I don't feel like leaving my bike here."

When Leonard reached his vehicle, out of the museum, the three of them crossed the portal Cisco opened. The boy was scowling.

"I'm not your taxi, dude."

"Lisa says hi." The thief got into the facilities once he parked the bike.

"It was really necessary to do this at night?" The doctor whined when she saw Snart. "We need to sleep sometimes, you know?"

"Mick says hello too."

Barry repressed a laugh and changed his clothes. Anything was more comfortable than his hero suit.

After Ralph got comfortable too, they talked what they were going to do next. The rubber man didn't seem too eager to start with the experiment, but he went with it anyways.

"I want to point out something before we get started." Leonard glanced at the engineer. "I don't want you to touch me, and I'm very serious about that." He warned. "I'll know if you ignored me, so you better don't."

“Got it.” Cisco frowned. He wasn’t scared but he respected the man too much. “Touching is bad.”

The thief nodded before turning to the other hero and grabbed his hand, hoping that his powers worked. They did, of course, and his eyes became bright blue for a few seconds.

“What have you seen?” Barry was eager to ask.

“This idiot will make a very vulgar comment about Killer Frost in front of her and Mick.” Leonard shook his head. He was sure that idiot deserved his fate. “Both of them will punch him in the face.”

Everybody seemed resigned, but Ralph looked more offended than scared or anything like that. The criminal thought that guy was really stupid and this time his vision would become true. He was sure about it.

Snart swapped between the speedster and the other guy to try to figure out what he was feeling and how could he control it. Some of the times he tried not to have any vision but he didn’t succeed. As he feared, this would take more days than he felt comfortable with.

After that first time, Leonard didn’t tell what he saw because he couldn’t go telling them what would probably happen in their future. They accepted it through clenched teeth, but Barry knew he was right and Ralph stopped complaining when he realized that he was just irritating the criminal.

If it was something about the past and it wasn’t too intimate, though, he hadn’t any problem telling them.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was monitoring the thief’s brain activity while he used his powers and she even suggested some interesting ideas.

“Why don’t you try to think about something in specific when Leonard is going to touch you?”

“What do you mean?” The brunette asked. “Like thinking about what I did yesterday?”

“More like something in general.” She explained. “Like your parents, your friends, your enemies… It may affect what Leonard sees.”

Surprisingly, it worked. When Barry thought about his mother, Snart was able to see the hero when he was a little kid, lying down in the bed and with Nora reading him a book.

When Ralph thought about his favorite striper, Leonard was able to see the man in a club. He was drunk and throwing a lot of money to the beautiful girl.

After that, when the speedster thought about Gideon, he saw Barry building it. He was so focused he didn’t notice Snart sneaking behind him with some food.

They continued that way, Leonard trying to not to have visions, the speedster and Ralph letting the thief touch them and the other two watching the criminal’s brain activity. Everything stopped, though, when Iris appeared.

“Why did nobody told me that it was happening something?” She asked getting into the room at fast pace. “I have to be here if a crime’s being committed and it’s important enough for the Flash to go!”

“Um, I’m sorry Iris.” The brunette apologized. “I knew it was only Snart, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Snart?” The woman noticed him for the first time. “So are The Flash and Captain Cold teaming up? I need to write that exclusive!”

“Not so fast, Mrs. West.” He avoided pointedly to add ‘Allen’ too. The thief took off the weird helmet he was wearing and stood up. He was angry because she was too busy to listen to Barry but not to stick her nose in Flash stuff. “I’m not heroing. I’m just here because I have some problems and your friends were helping me, but I’m already leaving and you can have your husband back.” He smirked. “Sorry for making you come here for nothing at all.”

“Don’t worry, it was worth the shot.” Iris replied firmly but with a soft smile. “I love being there when there’s trouble if I can help.”

Leonard nodded and walked towards the door after saying goodbye to all the nerds. He didn’t feel like staying there anymore and being honest, it was already late and he was tired.

Before he left, though, he heard Iris ask the speedster to flash them home.

By the time he got home both, his sister and the arsonist were already sleeping. He didn’t want to wake them up, so he changed his clothes quickly and without making a noise and he went to his room to sleep.

The thief stayed awake for a while, thinking about everything he had seen and learnt about his powers. He still wasn’t able to get a hold on them and found impossible not to see their pasts or their futures, but he wasn’t too upset. After all, he could see some interesting things of Barry’s life.

If he was angry at Iris was because in most of the visions he had about her, she ignored the hero if he wasn’t talking about things that could gave her an exclusive. It was infuriating how she was so selfish with the man he loved.

Leonard himself was a selfish man too, but he was very attentive to the people he cared about. They were the only thing that really mattered and he was very protective of them, so he couldn’t understand how someone could treat his partner like they were nothing.

He tried to be understanding and listen to the Oculus. It had said more than once that the girl was a good person and that she was only lost and making a lot of mistakes. That, however, didn’t make Leonard feel better because Barry was suffering and he didn’t deserved it.

Snart sighed. He was very screwed and thinking too much about the speedster’s situation. His crush was developing too fast and he didn’t know if he was prepared.

“It’s your fate.” The voice said calmly, like a mother trying to teach his child something or helping him understand why the sun disappeared every night. “You still have a lot of time, so don’t worry about anything yet.”

“But future isn’t written.” The thief mumbled quietly. “How are you so sure that we’ll end up being together?”

“Because you care and he’s smart.” The Oculus replied. “It will be difficult, I know it, but I can see every possible future and I’m helping both of you to reach the best one.”

“In the best possible future my sister and my best friend are happy.”

“Oh, I know.” Leonard could hear the smirk even if the Oculus didn’t have a face. “And don’t worry, that will be a lot easier.”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading <3
> 
> I hope you liked a lot this chapter! :) 
> 
> As you already know, I'd love if you tell me if you see any mistake or something I can improve, so don't be shy! ^w^ 
> 
> You can also leave comments to let me know what you think :3
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets pregnant and Barry tells Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for all the comments, they're so lovely! <3
> 
> Dude, this was the chapter I've been waiting for since I started writing this fic, I'm so excited! OwO I just listened to 'Treat you better' by Shawn Mendes and most of this work came to my mind. I really hope you like this chapter as well as the rest of my fic :)

A few months passed by until Leonard could use his visions when he wanted and not every time he touched a meta. He was even able to see the past or the future of humans as he pleased.

In that time, though, he was also able to see how Barry was more and more restless and sad when only the two of them were alone. The boy didn’t want anyone else to know he wasn’t the happy puppy he pretended to be all the time, but he had seen some sympathizing looks his friends gave him from time to time.

It was awful and he didn’t like it, but he was strong for the hero’s sake. Barry needed an anchor and he was more than happy to oblige if it made the brunette feel better, even if it was only for a short while.

Leonard couldn’t stand seeing the way Iris treated his husband, so he left the room when he could do it without dragging too much attention. He felt like yelling at her when he saw her, but he knew that he only would get Barry getting mad at him and the thief didn’t want that.

“Len!” The brunette appeared in front of him, at his house, with a huge smile. “Iris is pregnant! I’m going to be a dad!”

“Congratulations.” The criminal rolled his eyes and stood up from the sofa. He was watching a film, but nothing was more important than the speedster except his sister. “Do you want to know if your baby will be a boy or a girl?”

“I hate you when you do that.” The brunette scowled playfully. “Of course I want to know! I’ll pretend to be surprised when the doctor tells me like in three or four months!”

Leonard smirked and walked to a drawer. From it, he took a little box wrapped in purple paper with a yellow bow and he gave it to Barry.

“Nora will be a beautiful girl.”

The hero opened the present excitedly and smiled even wider when he saw what was inside the box. It was an onesie all red with The Flash insignia in the chest. Under it, there was written _“The fastest baby alive”_ and it made him laugh. Then he got serious suddenly.

“Wait, does that mean that she’s going to be a speedster?” Barry paled. “Oh, my Gosh, tell me she’s not going to be a speedster.”

“Well, she won’t be a baby speedster.” The thief shrugged. “You don’t have to worry about that, though; Iris will block her powers without telling you anyways when she starts showing signs of her speed.” He commented. “Or well, maybe she won’t do that anymore now that you know it.”

“Why… Why would Iris do something like that?” Barry deflated. “I mean, would Nora be too young or something like that?”

“Do you really want the truth?” Leonard sighed. “I can tell you the answer she’ll give you, if you want.”

“No, I… I want the truth.”

“She’s fine having you as a hero because she’s fine losing you, but not losing her daughter.” Snart told him. “Iris doesn’t want Nora to be like you in any way. Don’t get me wrong, she loves you, but not like she loved Eddie and not like she’ll love her future husband.”

“You have to tell him everything now.” The Oculus said suddenly. “I know it’s difficult to be that honest, but you need to do it.”

“I know, damn it!” The thief exclaimed out loud startling the brunette. “I’m trying to be gentle.”

“Len?” Barry asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I… Let me start from the beginning.” The criminal sighed, took a beer out of his fridge and sat on his couch. “When my father began beating the shit out of me I started to hear a voice. Being a child I didn’t think much of it, but when I grew up a little I knew it wasn’t normal and I thought I was crazy.” He explained and took a sip from the bottle. “When I ‘sacrificed’ myself I found out that the voice was The Oculus and we’ve been really together since then, that’s why I got my powers.”

“You mean it is sentient?”

“Like the Speed Force.” Leonard nodded. “The Oculus has been helping me since I was a child, and I’ve always trusted the voice, so I follow its advices.” He doubted a bit, but he kept going. “The second time I had a vision about you, I saw you in the Time Vault. You were crying, defeated by the newspaper that said you died fighting a meta, but the front page changed while I was still seeing your future.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you’re not going to die anymore in 2024, but it’s up to you if you want to change more of your future or not.” The criminal answered the boy’s question without hesitation. “It means that it’s up to you if you want to be unhappy being with Iris and make Iris unhappy being with you until you die or get divorced too late.” Leonard finally looked at Barry’s eyes. “It means that it’s up to you if you want to be with someone that will always see you as her second choice or with someone else that will look at you like every other choice doesn’t matter.”

“But… I’m going to be a father, I can’t just abandon her to raise our baby alone or take her away from Iris.” The brunette complained. “And I love Iris more than anything and maybe having a child together will make everything better.”

“It won’t, Scarlet.” Leonard shook his head. “What you refuse to see is that you’ll always love Iris more than she loves you, because you love all of her, but she only loves The Flash. You deserve better, Barry, you need to find someone that loves both parts of you.”

“Like you do?”

The thief kept quiet for some seconds. He was tempted to stop time and think, but the Oculus had already said that he needed to tell the boy everything, so he really didn’t have to think about that.

It was difficult, though, because he was already feeling too vulnerable. He wasn’t used to share so much information with other people and even if the person he was talking with was Barry, it wasn’t really easier.

He had already told him about the Oculus, and the other two people that knew about it were Lisa and Mick. He knew they wouldn’t use it against him, even though he had a rough time with his best friend with all the Chronos fiasco.

“Yes, Scarlet, like I do.” Leonard accepted almost whispering. “But I don’t want you to leave Iris or to be with me because I said so or because you see me as your only option to be really happy, Barry.” He explained honestly. “I want you to think about everything, about all the options. I want you to take your time to make a decision because it will change all your life and the whole future.”

“Why are you telling this to me now?” The hero bit his bottom lip with sorrow. “Why did you wait until Iris was pregnant?”

“Because Nora needed to be born. The Oculus wouldn’t shut up about that being important for the timeline.” Snart drank all his beer almost in a gulp and stood up. “Look, Scarlet, if you need help with anything just ask for it, okay? I’ll be there for you no matter what. And if you need answers I’ll give them to you unless the Oculus doesn’t let me.”

“Then tell me what I should do, please, because right now I’m so confused.” Barry’s eyes were getting wet and the criminal was afraid that he was going to start crying. “I love Iris so much and I’m so happy I’m with her, but the happiness is so thin and brief.”

“I know, Barry, but I can’t make those decisions for you.” Leonard walked towards the hero and put a hand on his shoulder trying to be comforting. “Though, if you ever need time to think about anything a bit more I can always _freeze_ time for you.”

The hero gave him a confused look and instead of saying anything the criminal just stopped time. As a lot of things related to his powers, that special skill were only known by his best friend and his sister, but now Barry knew too.

The brunette was amazed at the stillness of everything and the sudden silence. He looked everywhere to make sure that nothing was moving and even though that with his speed could almost see everything still, it wasn’t as amazing as that.

When he was running he could hear slow noises, and almost imperceptible movements. Barry was so amazed that he forgot for a second about his problems.

“This… this is incredible.” He smiled a bit. “Your powers are really awesome.”

“Well, I have to hear a voice in my head every time the Oculus feels like talking.” Leonard smirked playfully. “So not everything is good.”

“Don’t listen to him.” The voice said, and weirdly, it felt like it was talking out of his head. “I’m quiet most of the time, but he’s a drama queen.”

“Um… I guess that was the Oculus?”

“You can hear it too?” The criminal frowned at Barry’s nod. “Explain. Now.”

“Here everyone can hear me if I want other people to acknowledge me, I just didn’t feel like chatting with Lisa or Mick.” The voice explained tiredly but amused. “The Flash, though, is different. I can feel the Speed Force, so strong and beautiful… And Barry Allen’s its favorite child. I thought it was worth to say hi.”

The brunette blushed and the thief laughed. “Only you would get compliments from something that doesn’t even have a body.” Leonard shook his head. “Let’s go back to the real world.”

The criminal took away his hand from Barry’s shoulder and let the time continue. The brunette’s disappointed look stung a bit, but they couldn’t avoid their lives like that. It wouldn’t be healthy and of course it would be really difficult to get something done if they couldn’t stop touching.

“So… Um… Do you control the Oculus?” The hero asked, his voice full of curiosity. “I mean, is it why you can have its powers?”

“It’s pretty much the opposite.” Snart admitted. “It could control my body and go and do whatever it wanted, but apparently I’ve helped it a lot and it wants me to live the rest of my life happy.” He explained. “When I die, though, it will take the reins and keep me safe forever. I think it’ll be pretty much the same for you, but with the Speed Force instead of the Time Stream.”

“I’m not sure I want to go back to the Speed Force…” Barry muttered doubtfully. “Last time I ended in a bad mind place and I don’t want it to happen again.”

“Last time you were taking a prisoner’s place, but you’ll be free next time.” Leonard explained. “Besides, I don’t think you have much of a choice in that matter.”

The brunette sighed but nodded slightly. He wasn’t sure what to do with all the information he had gotten about his future and the thief’s feelings, but he was going to think about it for sure.

He really didn’t want to be miserable nor make Iris unhappy in a marriage that didn’t fulfill her, but he knew her. She wouldn’t make it easy because she had already made a choice and she would do everything on her hand to get what she wanted.

Barry loved her more than anything and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let her go, but even if he decided to do it, she would fight. Iris West-Allen wasn’t a woman that just let things that she didn’t like happen if she had a say on it.

“Thanks for everything, Len.” The brunette said with a faint smile. “And thanks for the onesie too, it’s pretty _cool_.”

Leonard nodded with a smirk and let the boy go without any complaint. The Oculus, though, whined something about not being able to feel the Speed Force a bit longer. They had done everything they could. Now it was everything up to Barry and the choices he would make.

Hopefully, the Oculus would be right and the brunette would decide to get divorced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D
> 
> I accept constructive criticism!
> 
> And please, leave a comment telling me if you liked this chapter! Comments are love and I enjoy them a lot! <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this fic! You're awesome! ^w^ <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris talk about getting divorced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I hope you're enjoying your day! ^w^ 
> 
> I don't have anything to tell, so I'll let you to read the chapter! :D

Iris was four month pregnant and Barry was almost a hundred percent sure about what he had to do. He’d been talking with Leonard mostly every day and he was finally brave enough to talk about his situation to some of his other friends too.

None of them had wanted to tell the brunette exactly what to do, but all of them had advised him the same. As a scientist, if he wasn’t happy, he had to try other things until he found what made him spark and have a reaction.

It was awful, but after thinking about it so much he decided that he was going to get divorced. He hoped that Joe and Wally wouldn’t get too mad at him.

“Joe, can we talk when we’re done here?” The speedster asked carefully in the middle of a crime scene. “I need to tell you something important.”

“Sure.”

The detective frowned not knowing what that came from and probably worried about his daughter or something like that. Barry took a deep breath and kept doing his job until he didn’t have anything else to process there. The rest of his job he had to do it at his lab.

“So, what’s the matter?” The man asked with concern.

“I… I am going to ask Iris for the divorce.” He was quickly to go on before Joe complained. “It’s not because of the baby, I swear! And I’ll keep taking care of them as much as I can!”

“Is this some kind of crisis?” Joe asked with a blank face. “Don’t make any sudden decision that could ruin your life, son.”

“It’s not that, I promise. I’ve been thinking about this for some months.” Barry told him slowly. He needed to gather a lot of strength to have this conversation. “I love Iris, but I’m not truly happy with her. We only talk about Flash stuff and her work, and whenever I try to talk with her about anything else, she’s not interested or gets mad, and it’s so tiring…” The brunette sighed. “I understand her work is very important for her, but I should be, too, and I’m not. I tried to convince myself that I could live with that, that I love her enough that it doesn’t matter, but it hurts and I can’t stand it anymore.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Barry.” The detective placed his hand on the hero’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. “But why are you telling me this before you talk with Iris?”

“Because she’ll probably be very upset and she won’t want to see me, but she’ll need someone to talk with.” He explained softly. “I need you to be prepared to calm her down, for her own good and the baby’s.”

Joe nodded and patted his back before both of them went back to the precinct. There, Barry did his job as calm as he could and when he finished his shift he went straight to home. Iris was already there, looking for something on her computer.

“Iris… we need to talk about something.”

“I’m very busy right now, Barry, I’m sure it can wait.” The journalist replied without looking at him. “Unless it’s Flash stuff?”

“It isn’t about The Flash, it’s about us.” The brunette sat next to his wife and left a file on the coffee table. “Those are our divorce papers.”

“Come on, Barry, there are better ways to catch my attention.” The woman laughed and shook her head. “I have to do this right now, but we can talk later.”

“Later you’ll be too tired, as always, and we won’t talk.” The hero mumbled, staring at his feet. “And I’m serious, I’ve already filled them and I’d like for you to do the same.”

Iris sighed tiredly and put the computer aside. “Okay , I’m paying attention. What do you want to talk about?”

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to get divorced?”

“Because we love each other and we’re about to have a baby!” She exclaimed with a frown. “You can’t just abandon us!”

“I’m not going to do that, Iris.” He assured trying to talk calmly. “I can live here until Nora stops needing so much attention, but we won’t be married and we will be free to find someone that makes us really happy.”

"That’s it, isn't it?" Iris stared at him angrily and stood up. "You're supposed to love me! How can you cheat on me?"

"I know it's hard, but you need to calm down." The speedster didn't want to argue but they had to have that conversation. "I'm not cheating on you, there's no one else, I would never do something like that."

It wasn't a lie, he hadn't been having sex or dates with anybody else. He talked with Leonard as much as he talked with his other friends, but they didn't see each other as frequently.

Barry knew he had feelings towards the thief, but they could be perfectly caused by his continuous flirt and kindness. Also, it may have something to do the fact that Snart admitted he was in love with him.

The hero wasn't used to people that wanted honestly to be with him and knew all his secrets. He couldn't always blame other people, though.

Patty and Linda, for example, among some other relationships, had ended because he was too stuck with his feelings for Iris.

"Then I can't understand this!" The journalist exclaimed. "Is this because of the baby? You need to think about this more consciously, you can't just make a decision like this. You'll regret it after!"

"Iris, I've been thinking about this for months. It isn't because of Nora." The brunette tried to look calm. That entire situation was very painful for him but he wasn't dumb. He knew it only would get worse. "It's because I love you that I'm doing this. I want you to be with someone that makes you really happy and I want to be with someone that makes me happy as well."

"We're meant to be together, Barry!" Iris insisted. "That newspaper was very clear."

"The future can be changed and you know it." The hero said softly. "We've done it, the Legends have done it and Eobard did it."

"I'm not signing them. This is stupid." Iris shook her head, determined, sat down again and took her computer. "I really need to work. We’ll talk when you're reasonable."

"I'll go to STAR Labs." The speedster sighed and stood up. "Call if you need something, okay?"

He didn't get an answer, so after a few minutes just standing there he left. He wasn't expecting Cisco and Caitlin to be in the labs. and much less like they just stopped a crime.

"Hey, Barry!" The engineer smiled a bit awkwardly. "We thought you were dealing with some important matters."

“Well, yes, I was.”The brunette mumbled doubtfully. He wondered how they had known he was talking about something very serious with his wife. He didn’t want to think that Joe had told them something. “What happening here?”

“Nothing you have to worry about, Scarlet, we’ve already dealt with it.” Barry raised his eyebrows with surprise when he saw Leonard walking calmly into the Cortex. “We were enjoying of this lovely evening together in the park when a meta started creating chaos.”

“He called us to explain he had everything under control and that there was no need to bother you.” Cisco continued telling the story. “We wanted to call you anyways just in case something went wrong, but Cold insisted that you were taking care of some personal issues I didn’t know about.”

“Yeah, I…” The speedster looked at Leonard and then at the rest of people in there. Mick and Lisa just arrived and Barry sighed deeply. “I told Iris I want to get divorced, but she didn’t take me seriously.”

“So you’re going to do it?” The engineer asked a bit unsure. “Like live your life and I’ll live mine?”

“Not exactly. We’re going to have a baby, I’m not going to give her all the responsibility.” The hero assured. “I want to raise Nora, she’s also my daughter. I told Iris that we can live at the same house until she doesn’t need constant attention, but I’m not sure about what will be her final answer.”

“And what will you do after you get divorced?” Lisa asked with an interested smile. After seeing her so often in the Labs. now they were pretty close. “I know a few places we could go to have fun.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be in the mood to go partying.”

“Too bad, it’s already decided.” The woman smiled sweetly. “All six of us will go to a karaoke!”

Barry sighed, defeated. He knew there was no way of escape one of Lisa’s plans. She was a very stubborn woman and always got what she wanted one way or another. After all she won Cisco’s heart in barely a few months.

“Okay, okay.” The speedster accepted. “But only if the three of you sing something in the stage.” The hero smirked. “You don’t sing something the moment we go there, we go somewhere else without you.”

“Sure!” The female thief smiled widely. “I’ll convince them, don’t worry!”

When Barry looked at the arsonist, he looked like he really didn’t care, but when he stared at Leonard he was frowning. It was subtle, but the hero knew him well enough to tell he was thinking about something or even talking with the Oculus.

Barry wondered if it was a good or a bad thing. If he was as lucky as always, it would be a bad thing and his night would be ruined by anything. He sighed discreetly and hoped for it to don’t be too awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3 
> 
> I acccept constuctive criticism, so if you see any mistake or whatever, please tell me! :)
> 
> Thanks everybody for reading my fic! Leave comments to tell me what you think about it so far! ^w^ 
> 
> See you next week! :D <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A karaoke night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long, I should have posted the chapter on Monday but honestly? I forgot, and yesterday I was so tired x_x I hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> I'll let the list with the songs in the end notes, so you can listen to them if you want or look for the lyrics if you don't know the songs! ^w^
> 
> Have a happy reading! :D

Leonard knew it wouldn't be easy. He was very aware of all those eyes looking at him and he couldn't even think about escaping. He needed to create a distraction.

"Don't be a coward." The Oculus almost growled. "I've already told you that you have nothing to worry about."

Snart looked at the arsonist. He was glancing at him with a bored expression and the klepto cursed silently. He could feel Mick thinking less about him.

Then, the thief looked at his sister and frowned slightly. She was amused, though he could see a flicker of worry in her eyes.

Leonard sighed, defeated, stood up and walked to the stage without looking at the other three. Sometimes he wished not having fallen in love with the speedster.

 

After Barry told his friends that he had asked Iris for the divorce, everybody wondered how long it would take for everything to break down. Leonard knew it.

Iris would get her head around the idea of getting divorced in a few weeks. Then, she would try to fight so the brunette wouldn't leave her, but it only would hurt Barry.

The journalist was angry because she didn't have what she wanted. She was so used to having the brunette wrapped around her little finger that she couldn't accept the hero doing what he really needed to do.

Leonard knew that Barry loved her more than anything, but they hadn't a healthy relationship. The hero was doing what it was the best for him. It was only the thief's luck that it could benefit him too.

The criminal wasn't surprised when one day the woman stormed in STAR Labs. yelling what a jerk Barry was. She tried to get everybody on her side, but no one was buying it. All of them already knew what was happening and they weren't taking any side. At least not Team Flash.

Leonard and Lisa would defend Barry openly if needed. The thief was too angry at her for the way she had treated the brunette and the things that, luckily, she wouldn't do.

Slowly but steadily, Iris accepted that she couldn't do anything to change Barry's mind. It was only then when she finally broke down and cried on Joe's shoulder. The next day she had already signed the divorce papers after a long talk with the detective.

That event, of course, led to Lisa insisting on going out. Leonard tried to refuse because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of anybody, but his sister and the Oculus convinced him.

That's how he ended up in the stage and about to sing. At least he had been able to choose the song he was going to sing. Only God knew what the others would have chosen.

“Let it go.” The Oculus spoke. “From Frozen. That’s what they would have chosen.

Leonard sighed and shook his head discreetly. A few seconds later the track of the song he was going to perform started to be heard through the speakers and he began to sing.

He always enjoyed making puns, so when he chose ‘Smooth Criminal’ he did it with a smirk. It wasn’t like the one from that film would have annoyed him, but it would have been humiliating. At least this way he could remind Barry he was still a thief, even if it was only sometimes nowadays.

By the time the song reached its end, the three members of Team Flash were looking at him with awe. Snart felt proud of himself for not making a fool of himself even though he wasn’t comfortable.

“You have a very nice voice.” Barry said and giggled. “I thought you didn’t want to sing because you couldn’t.”

“It’s only a habit, Scarlet. I don’t like dragging attention when I’m laying low.” The thief explained. “Good thing I don’t leave evidences anymore when I do a job.”

“Sure.” The hero stood up with a soft smile. “It looks like it’s my turn. Let’s see what I have to sing.”

Of course, Unlike Snart, the rest of them didn’t get to choose their songs. He had been stubborn and didn’t give up until he got what he wanted. In other words, he had manipulated his sister until he made sure they wouldn’t bother him too much.

The brunette blushed faintly when he read the title of the song, but walked to the stage anyways and grabbed a microphone. Then, when the music started, Barry began singing too. It didn’t take Leonard too long to recognize it was ‘Glad you came’.

Being honest, the speedster had a wonderful voice and really, he was already glad for not missing the show, but he couldn’t relax. The Oculus already warned him that Iris would appear to try and get Barry back. She wasn’t one to give up easily.

Leonard enjoyed of Barry’s singing and took a sip of his beer. The girl wouldn’t go to the stage until some songs later, so he would try to keep calm until then. After all he didn’t want to ruin Barry’s night so soon.

By the time the journalist appeared, the thief had almost finished his drink. He was taking it slowly so he would be sober if something happened. He knew that the brunette couldn’t get drunk either without a special formula, but he preferred being prepared.

When the rest of the group recognized Iris they looked shocked, but they instantly turned their heads towards him. Snart only shrugged while the woman sang a song called ‘Cold hearted’.

“She was going to follow us anyways. It didn’t matter where we would have gone.” Leonard told them. “I didn’t want you to cancel your lovely plans for the night or to be worried about this, so I didn’t tell any of you.”

Iris was sitting on a chair. While she could still walk and do a lot of things normally, she got tired very easily. At some point of all the arguing, Iris had found out that Barry had been telling Leonard all his doubts about his relationship with his wife. Then, somehow, she realized Snart was in love with Barry and thought he had manipulated him or something to leave her.

Iris didn’t want to understand that he only had been giving the hero some advices and was acting, mostly, with impartiality. He was not forcing or manipulating Barry, and if the brunette decided he didn't want to be with the thief, he would step aside.

"Should we go any other place?" Cisco asked doubtfully. All of them were looking at the speedster. "Someone must have taken her here."

"No, it's okay, that would only worsen everything." Barry said. "Let's just keep drinking and singing. If Iris comes here I'll talk with her."

They continued performing and having fun, even though later Iris sang 'I want you back'. It was a bad apology and a hollow promise and it made Barry hurt.

Leonard knew the hero felt conflicted, but he could do nothing about it. It was Barry the one who had to deal with it and make decisions.

One of the times that the speedster had to go to the stage, he looked annoyed at his friends when he saw the song. It was 'Attention', but he didn't refuse singing it. He just sighed and started performing.

The local wasn't too crowded, so Leonard spotted Iris a while ago. She was sitting with Wally, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

After Barry came back with the rest of the group, Iris went to the stage again, but she didn't sing.

"Please, Barry, I know I haven't been the best wife, but I can make it up to you, I promise." The journalist said. It was another strategy to make the speedster feel bad. "We can start from the beginning, just give me a chance, please. Nora needs a stable family."

Leonard took the hero's hand in that moment and stopped time. Then, only the two of them were able to move. Barry stared at Iris for a few seconds before looking at the thief.

“You can take all the time you need.” The Oculus said kindly. “Here you have a lot of it.”

“Thank you.” The brunette mumbled. “It’s just… I don’t know how to tell her that I’m not going to go back with her.”

“She’ll have to come around, Scarlet, just give her some time.” The thief assured calmly. “She’ll understand.”

“I hope you’re right because I don’t know how long I’ll be able not to break down” Barry could feel his eyes getting wet. “I just want to get over it and go on, but for that I need her doing the same.”

“The problem here is that Iris won’t do that if she thinks that she still has a possibility to be with you.” The Oculus was the one to reply. “I think your best option will be to lie to Iris telling her you’re gay. She needs to understand she can’t get you back and that it doesn’t matter what she does.”

“And what if she catches me with a woman?”

“By the time you look for a relationship again both of you will have already gotten over it.” The voice explained calmly. “And that will only happen if you date a woman and not Leonard.”

The brunette blushed and stared at their joined hands. He couldn’t take his hand back because the time would stop for him too, but it wasn’t as if he wanted to do it. Barry was already used to touching the thief because he helped the hero every time he needed a break.

“Don’t feel pressured and don’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Snart talked looking kind of vulnerable. “I want you to be sure of what you’re doing if you really want to date me.”

Leonard had fallen too hard for the brunette for him to doubt. The thief could understand that Barry wasn’t ready, but he would end very wounded if the hero changed his mind after having started something with him.

“Would you have a coffee with me?” The speedster asked suddenly. “Not now or tomorrow, I meant some day, you know? Like in a week or two, if you have time.” Barry shut up as fast as he started talking, but before the criminal could say a word, he kept his awkward speech. “I know I just got divorced, but I’m not asking for anything like having sex or whatever. I… I would like to take this slow, to take tiny steps and see what happens next.”

Snart thought about it for a second and sighed with a small smirk. “You know I wouldn’t be able to say no. You have me wrapped around your little finger.” He said honestly. “But we’ll talk about that later, for now you have a woman to deal with.”

The brunette nodded slightly but didn’t say anything else. However, Leonard waited until Barry cleared his mind to let the time go on and let the hero’s hand go. Then the hero stood up slowly and the rest of the group stared at him. They all probably suspected that he had stopped time.

He walked to the stage and while Iris looked like she had hope in his eyes, Snart knew she wasn’t going to get what she wanted. Barry placed his hand on the woman’s back carefully and guided her where no one else could hear them having a private conversation.

As much as Iris wanted to use the other customers to her advantage, she let the brunette walk her out of the stage. Then, she tried to hug him, but the hero stopped her softly.

“I’m sorry, Iris, but I really can’t go back with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you liked this chapter! :3
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so if you have something to say go ahead! :) Also, don't be shy leave a comment letting me know if you like my fic so far, I appreciate every comment because you're so lovely <3
> 
> And just in case any of you is interested, I'll let you know the artist from each song ^w^  
> > Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson < (Though I loved Glee's version)  
> > Glad You Came -The Wanted < (Loved Glee's version too, Grant's voice is awesome <3)  
> > Cold Hearted - Paula Abdul < (Apparently, there's a Glee version too xD)  
> > I want you back - Jackson 5 < (Okay, I didn't do it on purpose but... Glee)  
> > Attention - Charlie Puth < (I can't believe it! This one doesn't have a Glee version xD)
> 
> See you soon! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm alive! I haven't been writing, but I did this!! I'll focus on the ColdFlash bingo, but I promise that I'll continue this and my other WIPs too! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, my sweet readers!

Leonard wasn’t sure what he should do. On the one hand, he wanted to stop time, walk to a place where he could listen to Barry and Iris’ conversation but they couldn’t see him and hear what they were saying. On the other hand, though, he wanted to give the brunette space. He deserved to have a private conversation with his ex.

“What are you doing, Cisco?” Caitlin asked when the engineer started standing up, probably trying to whisper but not being successful. “Barry’s going to be pissed off if he finds out you’ve been spying on him.”

“She’s right.” The thief agreed. “And he can deal with Iris without our help.”

Leonard sighed discreetly and decided that he would stay with the rest of them. It was a personal matter and Barry wouldn’t appreciate anybody meddling. That wasn’t enough for him not to stare at them in the distance.

 

“It’s okay, Barry, we can take it slow.”

“No, Iris, I mean that we’re not going to be a couple again.” The brunette had to be as clear as possible. She needed to understand. “I love you, I really do, but this thing between us wasn't working and even though it hurts me a lot, it’s for the best if we move on.”

“I-I’ll tell everybody who The Flash is.” She said, tears starting to fall over her cheeks. “And I won’t let you see her.”

That stung. Barry knew that Iris was hurt and she wouldn’t do something like that, but it still was painful to hear that. He shook his head and sighed.

“Really, Iris? You want to do that?” The speedster asked softly. “You know I’d fight for Nora. We would get to rise her equally but separately and it wouldn’t be fair for her.” He explained. Barry didn’t have a doubt about it because he knew it, Leonard had told him about that small possibility. “I don’t want metas going after you, Nora, Joe or Wally, so please, don’t tell anybody about The Flash’ identity.”

“Barry, please, don’t do this to me.” She cried. “I love you too and we’ve been through a lot together. Our relationship can’t end up like this.”

“What’s my favorite color?” The speedster asked with a sad expression. “My favorite movie? The name of one of my coworkers? Just tell me only one funny thing that I’ve done out of the suit this year.”

Iris couldn’t answer that. Of course she knew Barry’s favorite color, but it would be embarrassing to tell him just that. 

“Star Wars? Your favorite movie, I mean.” The journalist spoke softly, but tried to defend herself. “I’ve been very busy lately with my job.”

“Yes, but you know everything that’s happened to The Flash.” The brunette replied. “It doesn’t matter if he was on the streets or not, you know everything about him, and that’s the man you married, right? Not Barry Allen, but The Flash.”

“That’s not-” She closed his mouth and stared at the floor, her hands over her belly. “How have we ended up like this?”

“You were hurt because of Eddie and I’ve always been in love with you.” The hero said, placing his hands over hers. “We love each other, I know that, but not enough to continue being together. We can raise Nora, but both of us need to move on, so we can go back to being best friends.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that if I see you every day.” She confessed. “I think it would be for the best if you gave me some space, even if it’s only until Nora’s born.”

“Okay, if that’s what you need, I’ll do it.” Barry nodded softly. “I’ll move my things back at Joe’s tomorrow.”

“No, let me go back.” Iris said. “This way I won’t be alone at home and someone can look after me, just in case.”

“Yeah, sure, you’re right.” The speedster agreed. “Then let me help you taking your things to your dad’s house.”

“Thanks, and I’m sorry, I’ve really been an awful person.”

“No, Iris, you just couldn’t stand being alone.” Barry reassured her. “I don’t blame you for anything, so please, don’t do it on my behalf.”

“I’ll try.” The journalist assured. “I’m going to ask Wally to take me back home. See you tomorrow.”

The brunette watched her and and Wally go and went back to where his friends were. They looked like they were worried, but he smiled at them and sat down again.

“It’s okay, guys, we’re going to get over it.” Barry didn’t want them to be concerned. “She will live with Joe and Wally until Nora is born and then we’ll see what we do.”

The rest of the night was more quiet for them, only singing a few more songs. They had fun and by the time they went back home it was almost dawn.

The speedster had a good night, even with Iris trying to make them get back together again. He was glad that they finally have sorted things out and agreed to truly break up.

Sure, they would probably have arguments in the future about how to raise their daughter or the custody, but Barry was sure they would reach an agreement. Both of them wanted the best for Nora, but they had different points of view.

The brunette only hoped that Iris didn’t try to damp their kid’s powers. She would be safer if she learned to control them when she was still young.

Of course it was dangerous and they would probably need something to find Nora if she ran away, but Barry didn’t want to take away her speed. He knew very well how that felt and it was almost like torture. If he could avoid it, he would never let his daugher feel like that.

For now, though,the brunette would forget about that. Nora wasn’t born yet, and they had some years left until she started showing signs of her powers.

Barry got comfortable on his bed after changing his clothes, covered his body with a blanket and closed his eyes to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know this fic is reaching its end, but it isn't written yet! So, you know, if you want something to happen just say it in the comments and if I think it wouldn't be too weird to add it, I'll write it! :)
> 
> It can be anything but smut! You want a conversation? A date? Go ahead and ask for it!
> 
> This will be as a thank you for taking so looong to continue this fic! I hope you're still enjoying it! :)
> 
> See you soon (I hope xD)! <3


End file.
